Right Here
by orchestrafangirl123
Summary: Kanazawa Chihiro is a dedicated individual. She's a full-time student, works at a daycare and a store, and participates in dance showcases and piano recitals. No one would ever think that she was an orphan and a young mother with a very dark past. But when that dark past decides to rear its ugly head, it takes her and Mori to not let it destroy a blooming romance between them.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N- Another Ouran Fanfic! I just love writing for this anime (I have a problem, I know).**

* * *

The air was filled with music as one hears the patter of bare feet hitting the ground. With grace and beauty, the dancer glided across the floor as her instructor watched, catching a mistake in her choreography.

"Chihiro, you're still going a little too fast. It's better than from the beginning, but slow down. Listen to the beat."

"I know, Kouta, but you know that I'm not too fond of slower songs."

"This is why you're dancing to it. So you can strengthen that weakness of yours."

"Ugh..."

"I know. I think that's enough for today. You've done very well, so rest up. Spend some time with your friends. And say hi to Haruhi for me."

"Will do." With that, she left the dance studio and headed to meet up with her best friend.

Haruhi was sitting in her living room, looking over her books when she heard someone knocking at her door. She wasn't expecting company, therefore she only dreaded who it would be. Reluctantly, she got up and shuffled to answer the door. When she answered, she found herself face to face with someone she hasn't seen since the previous year.

"Chihiro!"

"Haruhi!" The aspiring lawyer squeezed her in a hug, giggling.

"I didn't expect you, what are you doing here?"

"To see you, of course." She entered the apartment and the two sat down. "You look good. How have you been?"

"I've been good. It looks like you're doing amazing too. You cut your hair, and it was so pretty long."

"It's easier to manage for dance."

"You're still dancing?"

"Yup. I'm under private instruction with Kouta. He wants you to learn how to dance."

"Fat chance. No way in hell."

"I know. So, how's it going at Ouran now that you're a second year?"

"It's pretty much the same as last year. I've gotten used to the quirks."

"And the Host Club?"

"A lot more capricious and crazy now. But, it's still fun."

"Good. I'm glad that there's something at school that can make you smile honestly."

* * *

Morinozuka Takashi was a man of few words and shows very little emotion. However, it doesn't mean that he is indifferent to everything. Such as today. He planned on training at the dojo for a few hours, followed by a quick shower and another hour of meditation. Afterwards, he was going to spend his evening studying. But, all of that was not going to happen because of certain blond that didn't know the meaning of words "I'm busy this weekend". So, there he was, sitting in the limo with his cousin, irritation rolling off of his body in massive amounts.

"I know, Takashi, but Tama-chan really wanted to see Haru-chan, and we haven't had an actual day as solely club members to catch up."

"She doesn't like surprise visits."

"Yeah, Haru-chan will destroy us."

The taller one sighed, recalling another reason for his irritation and stress. Recently, his parents told him that they will be beginning to search for a suitable bride for him. He didn't like the idea of an arranged marriage, but he couldn't really oppose it since he wasn't dating anyone. He knew that was always an option, but he had hoped they would be a little more patient. "You're certain you want to marry Reiko, right?"

"Yes. This is about what Auntie and Uncle said, right?"

"Ah."

"It'll be okay. They'll consider your opinion."

"I hope so."

* * *

Haruhi and Chihiro were sitting in the living room, Haruhi's homework now completely forgotten. "How are the kids?"

"Which ones?"

"All of them."

"My god, they're as rowdy as ever, but they're great. Chiaki, though, asked about sex, and since I'm the oldest, it really threw me in for a loop."

"How old is she now?"

"She's eight. Why the hell does an eight-year-old want to know about sex?"

"I bet. But, you're around children all the time. You work at a daycare. How the hell aren't you tired of them yet?"

"They're too cute."

"You haven't changed in that aspect. Are the twins okay?"

"Yeah. They're learning to not fight now, meaning they're starting to see the differences between them."

"They're two, right?"

"Yup. They'll be turning three in a couple of months."

"When am I gonna see Hideo and Hiroko?"

"Next weekend. Anyway, when are you gonna get a boyfriend?"

"Chi!"

"I'm serious! Do you have any idea how many guys confessed to you all of junior high? What are you gonna do, stay single until you graduate college?"

"What about you? When are you gonna date?"

"I don't have time for that. I have my studies, plus music and dance. Not to mention my job at the daycare and my kids and the kids at the orphanage. Where the hell would I squeeze in a boyfriend?"

"And you're scolding _me_ about it?"

"You got plenty of free time on your hands. You can't stay with your books all the time. Even lawyers date."

"Shut up." At that, there was another knock at the door, causing Haruhi to pale yet again. When she heard that familiar, yet obnoxious voice, she nearly slammed her face to the floor. "Oh, no. It's _them."_

"Who? The Host Club?"

"Haruhiii! Let us in!" the voice called.

"Unfortunately."

"Oh, just let them in."

"But-"

"They're here to see you, be a good hostess."

"Can't you do it?"

"Ugh, fine, since you're being a big baby about it." Chihiro got up and headed towards the door. When she answered it, she was greeted by six attractive faces, all stunning her for a moment. However, none of them caught her eye like the tallest of the group. Beautifully messy black hair accompanied by a stormy gaze. Tall and lean, his muscles seeming to move on their own underneath his skin. She knew his type. Athletic and strong. Powerful and reliable. _Beautiful..._

"Who are you?" one of them asked. A blond with European traces in his looks.

"Kanazawa Chihiro, Haru's best friend. You must be the Host Club I heard about."

And he was instantly in her face. "Haruhi has girlfriends?! I didn't know this! Do you two talk about make up and boys and such?!"

 _Tamaki._ "You're definitely as obnoxious as she says. Just get your asses in here."

With that, they entered and Tamaki rushed straight to poor Haruhi, crushing her in a hug. "Oh, Haruhi, my sweet daughter! Did you miss your daddy?"

"Senpai, get off of me. What are you guys doing here anyway?"

"Well," one of the twins began. _Hikaru._

"we wanted to see you," the other finished. _Kaoru._

"You could have called! There's a reason why we have cellphones. Kyoya-senpai, didn't I tell you to explain that concept to him?"

"I did try to explain it to him, but he's an idiot," said man answered. "He wasn't going to listen."

"Kyoya, you're so mean..." Tamaki pouted.

"We brought cake, though, Haru-chan. So, you can't send us away," Honey said.

"Yeah. At least have some cake."

"Even you, Mori-senpai?" She sighed. "I'll go make tea."

Suddenly, Chihiro broke out into peals of laughter, catching everyone off guard. They all stared at her until she calmed down, but even then, she was still giggling. "They're as eccentric as you said. I've never seen you so animated with others in forever. I'm glad that you're enjoying yourself now." She smiled warmly at the boys, her eyes sparkling with gratitude. "And thank you guys, for taking care of her, and making her smile earnestly."

* * *

Mori stared at the stranger that was expressing her gratitude towards them. He was stunned by her beauty when she answered the door, and even more enchanted when she smiled. She seemed to sparkle due to the hidden tears that fought to escape. She was small in stature, but filled out in curves. She held the grace of a dancer but hidden beneath her skin was deceptively powerful muscles. Muscles of a fighter. Her gorgeously messy chestnut locks styled in an undercut, exposing a seemingly delicate neck. Her bluish eyes had locked onto his and he fell under their spell. He felt like she was a forbidden fruit, something he yearned for, _desired,_ but could not have. She was a beautiful work of art that could not even be gazed at for too long, or she would be ruined. He had never felt anything like this before, something that she only seemed to do to him. Sure, he has seen many beautiful girls, but none had ever made him react in such a way like this.

How did this second year, a girl he had just met, bring him to his knees?

Honey noticed this change in his cousin, and realized what it meant. Now, he was making it his mission to bring these two strangers together. As everyone took their seats, he made sure Mori sat next to Chihiro, much to the taller's delight and chagrin. He got to be closer to her, but he also got to be closer to her. Meaning he will have to be careful with how he acts.

"So, Chi-chan, how long have you known Haru-chan?"

"I knew her since we were kids. We met in grade school."

"I was being picked on by some of the kids, and she came up and just started yelling at them. After that, we became really close."

"Oh, I bet Ranka-san and your parents were delighted to see you two get along," Tamaki said.

Chihiro only looked down at her tea, a sad smile on her face. "I don't know..."

"What do you mean?"

"My mother died when I was a baby and my father abandoned me. I'm an orphan."


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N - I should have said this in the first chapter, but this story is rated M for coarse language and the mature themes. I do not own any of the OHSC characters, they belong to Bisco Hatori**

* * *

 _An orphan...?_ Mori thought.

"Really?" Tamaki asked.

"Yeah, so I don't really know what it's like to have parents."

"But, you don't look like it," Hikaru said.

"A lot of orphans don't look the part. But, that doesn't mean you should treat me any different than another human being. Actually, if you do, there will be some serious problems."

"We won't treat you differently because of that. You're Haru-chan's friend, which makes you our friend," Honey grinned.

"Thanks."

"So..." Tamaki began. "what should we do today?"

"Commoner's supermarket!" the twins chanted.

"No," Haruhi sighed. "Karaoke?"

"That sounds boring," Hikaru said.

"What do you suggest then?"

"Shopping, like at the mall! See what a commoner's mall has to offer," Kaoru said.

"Yes, it will be quite an experience!" Tamaki agreed.

"Chihiro?" Haruhi asked. "What do you think?"

"I do want to get something for Hideo and Hiroko."

"That settles it, we're going to the mall."

* * *

The trip to the mall was an interesting one, especially since for the first twenty minutes, everyone was arguing over who Haruhi was going to ride with. In the end, she was stuck with the twins while Chihiro rode with the college students.

"So, Chi-chan, what do you plan on studying in college?"

"Oh, well...I haven't decided on it, yet."

"Eh? How come?"

"For the most part, I have to not only consider my future, but that of my kids."

"You're a mother?" This came from Mori, who was genuinely surprised.

"Yeah...sixteen and a mom. I'd like to keep that part under wraps for the moment."

"So, Hideo and Hiroko are..."

"My twins. I want them to be well taken care of in the future so they can go to whatever college they want. I also want to be able to give them things that they want, like new toys and clothes. But, on top of that, I also want to study something that will allow me to be home every day and spend time with them. However, the better jobs will make it impossible."

"What did you have in mind before you had them?" Honey asked.

"I wanted to be a doctor. Be able to pay for my kids and then some of the kids at the orphanage. Make things better for them. But, now...especially without a father, it's not gonna be easy, and I don't want to be that workaholic parent that ends up forgetting to pick them up from school or doesn't come to their performances."

"You have another passion, though," Mori said.

She blushed at that. "It's embarrassing and I doubt it will do me any good in future."

"Tell us."

"...Dancing and piano."

"Wow! That's amazing! You must be very good!" Honey grinned.

"I don't know about that, but I do love it."

"You should do something you love."

"But, I have to consider my kids. If I remember correctly, an unrecognized dancer doesn't make much. A musician, depending on the orchestra and how well-known you are, doesn't make much either. It would be extremely difficult without another source of income."

"Not if you have the right audience."

"Eh?"

"People in our world pay for private performances, music-wise. If you get into say, Juilliard, you'll not only study your passion, but be discovered."

"Studying abroad is out of the question."

"Consider it. You're a second year, right? Think about it now, and when the time comes, discuss it with your head supervisor at your orphanage."

"Let's say I do become a renowned pianist or dancer. Think about how many times I would have to travel, or how many times my kids will be left alone. I'd rather do something for my children than something I loved."

"Then, what else have you considered?"

"Nothing else, really. I would actually like to become a doctor, so I could change lives."

"Think about it. Think about what you truly want. And when the time comes, ask your kids what they want for you."

"Okay..." With that, they moved on to other subjects. Mori found himself admiring the second year for her devotion as a mother. It was rare among young moms such as her. Often times, they would just abandon their babies, or have their parents claim them, and forget that they were their own. Chihiro was different. She loved her twins dearly, and enough that she would sacrifice the things she loved for their happiness.

When they arrived at the mall, the looks upon their faces was priceless. Tamaki and the twins were nearly awe-struck at the sight, mainly because there were "so many young commoners".

"Tamaki-senpai, you're bringing a lot of attention," Haruhi scolded.

"But, Haruhi, there are so many people like you here! It's quite a sight!"

"Wow..." Chihiro said. "This one really knows how be classy when it comes to 'us commoners'."

"Chi..." Haruhi said.

"Hey, don't get mad at me for being somewhat offended by his comments."

This earned an overly dramatic gasp from the blond. "I'm...offending you?"

"Yeah, a bit. Just act natural, and stop viewing us as zoo animals. It's ridiculous." And Tamaki was in a corner. "Oh my-"

"She's quite a force of nature, isn't she, Haruhi?" Kyoya asked. He found her tough and blunt demeanor refreshing, compared to Haruhi's simple and forthright personality. "You two certainly are best friends."

"Considering her upbringing, she has to be tough on others, friends and strangers alike. Oddly enough, when it comes to kids, she's extremely gentle with her scolding. Which is why the daycare she works at is very popular."

"She works at a daycare?"

"Yup. She loves it, and the kids love her."

"Interesting."

"So, where shall we go first?" Chihiro asked.

"I wanna see the sweets shop," Honey said.

"I'm thinking we hit the clothes stores," Kaoru said.

"We can do that. Maybe we can find something cute for Haruhi."

"H-Hey!"

"I say this because I love you, and you're wardrobe is atrocious."

"Even your best friend thinks so," Hikaru laughed. And the poor girl was dragged off, and the adventures began.

It was different since everything that they found seemed to be cheaper than they looked. The hosts were quite baffled by the concept, prompting an over-dramatic Tamaki to break off into a drawn out and lengthy declaration about providing better quality clothing at a better price. However, he was quickly silenced by an annoyed Chihiro who grabbed him by the ear and simply shushed him, her eyes telling him of his punishment if he continued.

"The fact that there's another person that can handle Tamaki makes me think that commoners might be more formidable than we gave them credit for," Hikaru said.

"Oh, shut up. I just don't like bullshit, and I will always call someone out on it."

"You should never do that!" Tamaki scolded. "What if someone takes it badly and then lashes out?"

"Well, then I knock them down real quick."

"But...a young lady such as yourself should never have to do such a thing."

"A young lady of your society shouldn't. But, in our world, sometimes there are people out there that don't give a fuck if you're a lady or a gentleman. Hell, they don't care if you're a _kid._ You learn to stand up for yourself and fight, regardless of gender."

"What if you're at fault?" Kyoya asked.

"I take responsibility for my mistake and take whatever punishment is dished out with pride, within reason."

"That's...rather foolish. What if you so happen to be killed?"

"I said within reason. If they decide to use weapons, make an attempt at my life, or rape, they will see what I'm capable of. All one can get away with is a simple beating, if I allow it."

"Wow..." Honey began. "Chi-chan is really scary!"

"That isn't the half of it," Haruhi mumbled. At that point, they were heading to the food court for lunch when they heard someone call out to Chihiro.

"Kanazawa-san!" She turned to find a group of her peers, specifically her senpai.

"Mitsuragi-kun, hey."

"I didn't think you would be here. I thought you were 'allergic to the mall.'"

She giggled, sending a pang of jealousy to Mori. "I'm out with Haruhi and her friends. I haven't seen her in forever, so I thought it would be a good opportunity for us both." He looked behind her to find said girl.

"Ah, Fujioka! I barely recognized you!"

"I could say the same to you. You certainly look mature."

"Oh, come on. I worked really hard to be where I am now."

"I meant it as a complement, you ass."

He grinned at that. "So, which ones of them are your boyfriends."

Chihiro never thought that the stone-faced Haruhi could blush. But there she was, as red as a beet. "N-None of them."

"Oh? But, you're so cute. How the hell could they leave you alone like that."

"She's posing as a dude at Ouran," Chihiro laughed.

"Eh?! Now I really should worry!"

"No, don't! It's fine. But, I'm not dating anyone."

"Too busy studying to be a lawyer, huh?"

"Yeah..."

"Well, what about you, Kana-san?"

"You know I don't have time for dating."

"You too?" He stared at the hosts. "None of you ever thought about asking them out?" Hikaru and Tamaki tried to come up with an explanation, which caught Chihiro's interest.

"Ne, Kazuki, they all just met me."

He sighed. "Even so, I can tell one them has a thing for you already. And three of them have a thing for you, Haruhi."

"You caught on to that, too?"

"Yup. Well, since you're not dating anyone, how about you give me a chance?"

Haruhi's eyes widened, matching her best friend. Mori, however, paled. "Kazu..."

"I mean it. I would be really happy if you at least let me take you out on a date."

"But-"

"Hideo-chan and Hiroko-chan can come with us. I know how much you worry about them."

"I don't know..."

"Chihiro," Haruhi said. "You're bugging me about dating, why don't you do it."

"Haru..."

"Think about it?" he asked. "Please, Chi?"

She sighed. "Alright, I'll think about it." When those words left her mouth, Mori seemed to be more jealous of the senior. He wanted to be the one to take her out, but she had made a very important point-they had just met. It was then that he decided that he'll get to know her. That he'll not only be a part of her life, but the life of her kids. He wanted to be the one she can rely on, and the one she will ultimately fall in love with.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N - Warning: Rather dark topics later in the chapter. There will be a backstory behind Chihiro having twins and only being sixteen, either in the next chapter, or the one following. Anyway, enjoy~**

* * *

"So..." Hikaru began as they started eating their lunches. "care to explain what all that was about?"

"Oh, that was our senpai, Mitsuragi Kazuki," Chihiro said.

"We got that, but how come you're so familiar with him?"

"Well, he helped us through junior high," Haruhi said. "Made us feel like we belonged. With that, he became kind of our best friend and guard dog."

"Yeah. Without him, we wouldn't have been the same."

"He seems like an admirable young man. Did he say anything about what he planned on doing in life?" Kyoya asked.

"Law enforcement," they said.

"He wants to be a police officer?"

"Yeah, we were shocked by it," Chihiro smiled. "There was a very specific reason for it, even though he just said he wants to make sure all children are safe from the horrible and evil people of the world." There was a slight shine in her eyes which both Mori and Kyoya caught on to, but they didn't want to press the matter.

"So, are you really gonna go out with him, Chi-chan?" Honey asked. He had noticed the change in her demeanor and thought it best to brighten the subject.

"I don't know...Kazuki and I really haven't even made jokes about dating each other, so his offer really surprised me."

"I'm more surprised at the fact that he questioned why none of us asked either of you out," Kaoru said.

"Yeah, he acted like a mother who wants a son-in-law," Hikaru said.

"It's because we spend our free time studying that he worries about how we'll be socially. He wants to make sure we live like regular teenagers," Chihiro sighed. She sent a knowing glance towards the stoic one of the group and cracked a small smile. The small action brought butterflies to her stomach, something she wasn't accustomed to. They knew it would be impossible for her to live like a normal teenager.

"I think you should go on a date with him," Haruhi said.

"Eh?"

"Think about it. You're comfortable with him, and so are the kids. They all know him, and the headmistress likes him. If you think about it, he's perfect for you."

"Haruhi..."

"Just one date. If it doesn't work out, then you'll still be friends, right?"

"I guess..." She sighed. "Alright, I'll do it." Those words made Mori's heart stop. He was gonna lose his chance before he has it.

"Good, here's your chance to tell him," Kyoya said as he pointed to the group they had bumped into earlier.

"Oh, come on!"

"Go now, you'll have time to prepare for it," Hikaru said.

The second year groaned but got up and approached her senpai, face flushed red. "Kazu..."

"Ah, hey, Chihiro. We keep bumping into each other."

"Heh, yeah..."

"So, what's up?"

She sucked in a breath. "I thought about your offer..."

"Oh?"

"Okay."

"'Okay'? You'll let me take you out?"

"Yes."

"Yes! I'll pick you and the twins up tomorrow at 5."

"Okay. Wait-where are we going?"

"You'll see."

"Kazuki!"

"Just wait, Chihiro." He pulled her into a hug, holding her a little longer than necessary, but she didn't notice. However, the two university students did. When they parted ways and she came back to her table, Haruhi was grinning from ear to ear.

"Shut up."

"I didn't say anything."

"You were certainly thinking it."

"Finally, a date. Oh, do you have anything to wear?"

"Yes, I do."

"You should let us help," the twins said.

"Nope."

"Oh, come on. Haruhi won't let us. We need something to play with."

"Not happening. And she'll crack. There will be a day where she'll agree without even realizing it."

"Oh, really?" Kaoru smirked.

"Chi!"

"You won't even know it, so don't worry about it and accept it. I've gotten you to agree to things that you would've said 'no' to."

"What?! When?!"

"I'll tell you when you're older."

"Chihiro!"

* * *

It was date night, and to say the least, Chihiro was nervous. Her headmistress already knew about it, so she had permission. Her twins were pretty much ready, dressed up in matching panda suits. She still couldn't believe they were two years old and already learning their differences. Despite that, they were twins. They both had her eyes and nose while they carried their father's hair and ears. When she looks at them, she sees herself and him in their faces. Despite it, she loves it and will always kiss them.

She was fixing Hiroko's hair when Kazuki arrived, prompting the twins to rush over to cling to his legs.

"Kazu-tan is here!"

"Hey, come on. We don't cling to people like that."

He laughed, then proceeded to scoop them up into his arms, smiling as they squealed. "How are my favorite munchkins?"

"Kazuki, don't get them too excited or they won't behave themselves."

"It's fine, they have to be excited for where we're going."

"Where _are_ we going?"

"It's a secret."

"Ne, Kazu!" He only smiled and the group set off. The ride to their destination was long, but not boring or annoying, especially since the kids were singing random songs and commercial jingles. When they arrived, Chihiro was told to close her eyes.

"You haven't been here at all in your life, so I thought it would be nice for you and the little ones to experience it together."

"Can I open my eyes now?"

"Yes."

When she did, she gasped, her eyes widening at the sight. "An amusement park! Kazuki..."

"I thought you'd be excited. Alright, let's go!"

* * *

They were several hours in when the twins started getting tired. "Ah, all that energy was spent,"Chihiro smiled.

"Yeah. They can really make you exercise."

"Oh, yeah."

"Wanna go on the Ferris Wheel for our last ride?"

"Yeah." With that, they headed to said ride, being able to make it before they had to wait to get on. Once they were seated and the ride began, Kazuki sighed, smiling at the toddlers cradled in their arms.

"Did you have fun?"

"Yeah, a lot of fun. So did the twins."

"I'm glad. I'm glad I made you smile."

"Thank you, Kazu."

"I'll always be here for you."

"I know." She looked out the car at the view of the entire park while the senior followed her gaze.

"I wanted to make sure you didn't feel sad today, even though today marks the day that bastard hurt you."

"I know. I'm almost kind of thankful for it."

"What?"

"I wouldn't have been blessed by these two angels."

"Chi..."

"You know, I was in a really bad place that after that day. I was under constant surveillance because I wanted to kill myself. And everyone at school didn't make it any better. Even Haruhi couldn't get me out. But when I found out I was pregnant, I was terrified. The first thought that came to me was 'My life is officially over.' I didn't even know how I was gonna take care of myself, and the thought about taking care of a baby was enough to break me completely. Then...you came along, and you and Haruhi stood by my side until their birth. You're _still_ looking after me, two years after it all."

"I couldn't leave you like that. Neither of us could."

She felt the first tear escape, then the rest. "I'm so grateful to you and Haruhi. I-no- _we_ wouldn't be here if it weren't for you two."

"You mean a lot to me, Chihiro. I'll always be there, no matter what." And with that, he placed a kiss on her forehead, then allowed her to rest it against his shoulder.

"Even with everything I said, I still hate that son of a bitch."

Kazuki frowned, still remembering that face he used to admire a long time ago. "Me too, Chi...me too..."


	4. Chapter 4

Kyoya was going over files on Chihiro when Kaoru came into his room. "Kaoru, don't you ever knock?"

"I did, but you were ignoring me."

"Yeah, I was. Now, what do you want?"

"Why are you investigating Chihiro?"

Kyoya looked up at him, his face carefully schooled to look indifferent. "She's Haruhi's best friend, which makes her our acquaintance if not friend. I just want to know who we're associating ourselves with."

"It's okay to like someone, you know."

He blinked. "What?"

"Come on, Haruhi and I noticed it as soon as you showed genuine concern over the consequences of her actions."

"I'm not allowed to worry for one's well-being if they happen to be pitted against thugs that could fatally wound her?"

"Not without merit. But, then again...you're actually a pretty nice guy. So, I could be wrong. But, you looked pretty worried."

"Okay, so what if I am interested in her?"

"Then, that's your decision."

"Did Haruhi have anything to add to this?"

"How did you know she asked me to ask you about your feelings?"

"It just seems so much like her. Though, I wouldn't put it past you to ask me either."

"Well, she said to be careful when you look into Chihiro. You might find some things that will break your spirit."

"Alright. Is that all?"

"Yeah, pretty much. See you tomorrow."

"Bye." With that, Kaoru left and Kyoya resumed reading. As he continued to look over the information he obtained, he came across something that brought him to tears. The detailed report showed him what kind of life she led in the past. "My god..."

* * *

"You okay, Takashi?" Honey asked.

"Not really."

"You really wanted to be the one to take Chi-chan on a date, huh?" He didn't respond. "You should make an effort and get to know her, instead of watching her from a distance."

"I know, but I can't just randomly tell her that I want to date her. I want to get to know her, and her to get to know me."

"Then do that. Become her friend. Best way to do that is have her come by the club."

"Do you think that's wise?"

"Takashi, just invite her. Or have Haru-chan invite her. Kazu-chan made his first move, so you make yours."

"Okay..."

"I'll get everyone else to help you."

"Kyoya might not help."

"Oh?"

"He seems to have taken interest in her. Like genuine interest."

There was a knock on the door, and a servant entered. "Master Takashi, you have a visitor."

"Who?"

"Master Kyoya."

"Well, speak of the devil," Honey said.

"Let him in." And the servant bowed and left, then promptly returned with Kyoya in tow. With another bow, he left. "Kyoya."

"Good afternoon, Mori-senpai, Honey-senpai."

"We've been friends long enough to be on a first name basis. It's alright," Honey said.

"I guess you're right." Mori gestured to a seat, and the third year sat down.

"What's up?"

"Did you know that Chihiro has twins?"

The martial artist sighed, realizing that Kyoya was going to find out sooner or later. "Yes."

"Do you know the backstory behind it?"

"No. Do you?"

"Unfortunately. However, I won't tell you. I've already invaded her privacy, and I am not at liberty to share the details. Ask her, because if you wish to pursue her, you should know what you're getting yourself into."

"Like you did?"

"It was wrong of me, but you know I have to know everything about everyone that I come into contact with. _Especially_ potential partners."

"So you _do_ like her."

"She caught my interest, I admit."

"Does Haruhi know about it?"

"Yes. She actually warned me about what I would find if I looked into her best friend. Mitsuragi-san knows about it, too. But, you really need to know it before you decide to get closer to her, if she'll allow it."

"How do you expect me to do that?"

"Invite her to the club. A private session and get her to talk about it. Then decide where to go from there."

"Okay."

* * *

Chihiro was heading to Ouran after receiving an invitation that morning. It was odd that Mori asked her to come to visit the Host Club, but she wasn't particularly complaining. She found herself to be rather intrigued by the quiet giant, and she wanted to get to know him. Her school day was interesting. She and Kazuki had decided that they remained very good friends, despite a successful date. If anything, it brought them closer, and reminded her that she she had someone there to rely on. On top of that, she found out that her school's music teacher had signed her up for a piano competition and she had to prepare.

"That Arima-sensei...doing things on his own like that, without discussing it with me. And I have a showcase to prepare for. Ugh..." When she arrived at the front gate, she found Mori waiting there for her, dressed in a simple black button-down and fitting slacks. He looked like a host, and she couldn't help but find him way too attractive for her company.

"Chihiro."

"Thank you for inviting me, Mori-san."

"No problem." He lead her to the club room, taking notice of how her school uniform made her look like the teenager she was. When they arrived, Chihiro was greeted with the sight of beautifully dressed young men surrounded by young ladies dressed in an ugly uniform. And they all looked at her, making her cower behind her host. "Follow me." He led her to a secluded area where they were certain to have privacy.

"I get you all to myself, I feel special."

He chuckled. "How are you?"

"I'm well, and you?"

"I'm doing good. How was school?"

"Interesting. The music teacher signed me up for a piano competition that's taking place next month, and I'm not sure how I feel about it. He did it without discussing it with me."

"Ah."

"I have a showcase to prepare for as well, and that's also next month. I'll be really busy."

"Have you thought about days where you get a break?"

"Yeah, but I have to take care of Hideo and Hiroko."

"You know, you're allowed to bring them here. We can help watch them while you relax."

"Really? You're willing to do that?"

"Of course. I could watch them personally, if you'd like."

"That would be nice, but they have to get to know you first."

"I understand. How was your date with Mitsuragi-san?"

"It was great, but we decided to be friends. It was just to remind me that he will always be there for me and the twins."

"Um...may I ask where the father is?"

She froze. She should have guessed that he would ask about it. "Oh..."

"I-If you don't want to tell me, it's fine. Forget I asked-"

"No, it's fine. It's been two years now, so I should actually get accustomed to talking about it, especially if I want to heal."

"Are you sure?"

She nodded and sucked in a shaky breath. "When I was fourteen, I was raped by my teacher."


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N - Warning: this chapter is very dark and contains topics of rape, self-harm, and suicide. This is Chihiro's backstory. Read at your own risk and discretion. And please, do not be harsh in the reviews. If you do not want to know her backstory, you may skip this chapter.**

* * *

 _"I like you, Kanazawa-san. Please go out with me."_

 _"Thank you, Fujimo-kun, but I can't accept your feelings."_

 _"Eh? Why not?"_

 _"I'm not interested in dating at the moment."_

 _"I see..."_

 _"I'm really sorry."_

 _"We can still be friends, right?"_

 _"Yeah, I'd like that. Ah, I gotta go, lunch break is almost over."_

 _"Alright." With that, she headed back to class, where she found Haruhi, her nose deep in her notebook._

 _"Another confession?" she asked._

 _"Yeah, from Fujimo-kun."_

 _"He makes number ten this month."_

 _"Why can't boys understand that I just really don't wanna date?"_

 _"Don't worry about it."_

 _"You're up to eleven this month, and half the time, you don't even realize it's a confession until they flat-out tell you."_

 _"Sh-Shut up."_

 _"I say this because I love you, but you're too dense. You should recognize a confession when you hear one."_

 _"Alright, alright."_

 _"Kanazawa-san," their teacher called. "I need you to take these to Takoba-sensei."_

 _"Okay." With that, she left with a stack of worksheets to the teachers office. When she arrived, she found that Takoba was the only teacher there, which made it easier on her. "Takoba-sensei."_

 _Said teacher nearly shivered at the sound of that familiar voice. He knew it all too well because he made sure to remember it, along with her flawless face and beautifully sculpted body. He knew as a teacher and an adult, he shouldn't be having such thoughts about a fourteen year old girl, but he couldn't help it...nor did he care. "Ah, Kanazawa-san, how are you?"_

 _"I'm good, and you?"_

 _"I'm doing great, thank you. Are these my worksheets?"_

 _"Yeah."_

 _"And Shinomiya-sensei made you do this by yourself?"_

 _"Yeah..."_

 _He frowned. He didn't like the idea of anyone making his precious Chihiro do hard labor like that. "I'll have a word with him about that."_

 _"No, no, it's fine. I was more than happy to help."_

 _"Even so, a cute girl such as yourself should have to overexert yourself like that. That's what causes injuries, and I'd hate for you to get hurt. Especially since you play piano."_

 _"How did you know?"_

 _"I've walked passed the music room several times and caught you playing. You're amazing."_

 _"Ah, thank you, sensei."_

 _"Well, I shouldn't hold you longer than needed." Even though I really want to. "Head back to class, and thank you for your hard work."_

 _"You're welcome." He watched her leave, scanning her entire body while she wasn't looking. He was having a hard time keeping himself from touching her. If she ever got close enough, he was not going to let her go. The only problem was that Mitsuragi Kazuki. He was always around her and seemed to like her more than a friend, and he loathed it. He hated it more than the other boys confessing to her._

* * *

 _Music poured out of the windows, carrying over to the soccer fields. Chihiro was at it again, drowning herself in her notes so that she could drown out the darkness in her mind. She was so far into her music, she didn't notice that she had an audience, so when she looked up to find Takoba-sensei, she jumped and stumbled on her notes._

 _"Sensei, you scared me."_

 _"Heh, sorry. You really are amazing. Please keep playing."_

 _"No, I'm gonna have to head back home."_

 _"Are you okay? You seem down."_

 _"I'll be fine, so don't worry about it."_

 _He found it admirable that she would keep her problems to herself, but he wanted to be the person she relied on. "As a teacher, I want my students to have someone to talk to when they're troubled. You can come to me about any problem you have and I'll try to fix it the best I can."_

 _"But-"_

 _"Please? I'll be troubled if I leave you to worry alone."_

 _She sighed. "We have a new little sister at the orphanage and well...her case was identical to mine, so I had to take special care to help her get used to everything. Meeting her made me remember what I went through and it just brought back very bad memories..." Before she could continue, she felt arms wrap around her, silencing her next thought. A teacher was hugging her..._

 _Takoba didn't know what came over him, except for the undying need to hold her. Everything that held him back dissipated in that moment, and he felt free. "I'll be your family..."_

 _"Eh?"_

 _"I want to be your family. You've been lonely, right? I can be by your side."_

 _"You want to adopt me?"_

 _"Not adopt you. Have you. Make you mine."_

 _She tried to pull away from his embrace, discomfort quickly shooting its way through her. "You know it's against the law, and school rules. We can't."_

 _"Of course we can. I love you, and you love me, right?"_

 _She stared at him in shock. She wasn't expecting such a forward confession, nor the fact that he believed she loved him. "No..."_

 _There was a thick silence. "...'No?' What do you mean 'no'?"_

 _"I don't love you. It's one-sided."_

 _He didn't want to believe her words. "No...you love me. I know you do."_

 _"No, sensei, I really don't."_

 _"What about those stolen glances you give me?! Or the genuine smiles that only I can see?! And-and-the teasing!"_

 _"What?"_

 _"Yes! You tease me with your seductive stares, and your swaying hips when you walk past me! You do it!"_

 _"I have no idea what you're talking about!"_

 _"Do you have any idea how much I want to take you away from here? Just to keep those boys from touching what belongs to me? I've watched you every day, to the point where I know just about everything about you. Like how your favorite piece is 'La Campanella', and your favorite dance styles are hip-hop and pop. Like how you scrunch your nose when you concentrate or how you bite your lip when you're anxious."_

 _"N-No..."_

 _"I know how that you're afraid of love because of your upbringing, and that you have serious daddy issues."_

 _"You're wrong..."_

 _"Am I? I don't think so. I also know that you absolutely adore children, and would do anything for them."_

 _"Stop it..."_

 _"Lets have a family. I know you want one. I will be that family that will love all of you unconditionally."_

 _"Stay away from me!"_

 _"Chihiro...you should know better."_

 _"I hate you! Don't touch me!"_

 _"Did you forget? The music room is soundproof, and no one can hear you from the closet here, so we won't be disturbed."_

 _"Wh-What?" He stalked towards her, backing her into the very closet he was talking about. As soon as she was in, he closed the door. She was in tears, trying to find a way to escape. "Please...no..."_

 _He only wiped away her tears, then kissed her forehead. "Shhh...it will be alright. I will make love to you."_

* * *

 _It had been a month since Chihiro was found battered and in tears in that closet. She had to see a therapist over the incident, but there was no progress. Each day was a battle to keep her from hurting herself, and each day was a struggle to get her out of bed. She had been alienated from everyone at school. The only people that visited her, that actually talked to her were Haruhi, Kazuki, and Fujimo-kun. However, one particular day seemed to break her._

 _"She still hasn't asked for any feminine products?" Ranka asked._

 _"No. She hasn't told me anything," the headmistress said._

 _"It's that time of the month..." They went to Chihiro's room where she lied on her bed, silent. "Chihiro..."_

 _She turned around and sat up. "Hey, Ranka."_

 _"How are you feeling today?"_

 _"A little better. I did eat something."  
_

 _"That's good. Listen, I have a question. It's kind of embarrassing, but you can tell me."_

 _"Did you start your period yet?"_

 _She paled, realizing that her period was now two weeks late. "No..."_

 _"Oh..._ oh _..." Ranka rummaged through his purse and pulled out a box. "I need you to take this. It's a pregnancy test."_

 _Chihiro's heart stopped. "Pregnancy...?"_

 _"We just need to make sure."_

 _"Okay..." She took the box and headed to the bathroom, then took the test. After a few minutes, she checked the results, and her heart dropped to her stomach. "P-Positive..."_

 _"Chihiro?" Ranka called._

 _She stepped out, looking like she committed murder. "Positive..."_

 _"What?"_

 _"I'm pregnant..."_


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N - I just realized after I posted Chapter 5, that I didn't include Chihiro's abandonment and her becoming an orphan. I decided that will be for a later date.**

* * *

Mori sat there, stunned by her story, and quite angered by the teacher.

"Those next months were excruciating, but I had Haruhi and Kazuki with me. They were with me for my first ultrasound and for their delivery. Within that second month of my pregnancy, I went from trying to end all three of our lives to trying to make sure we were as healthy as possible. I was homeschooled for my first year of high school, and people still talk about it, but it doesn't matter. I am who I am because of it."

"You've suffered a lot, and now you can't live normally because of it."

"I know...I can't date at my age because I'm a mom, nor do I really have the time for it because of work, but right now...I can't think of a better life."

"I see."

"Don't get me wrong, there are days where I wish that I could go out and hang with friends and shop for myself, but whenever I look at my kids, I remember that I prefer my current life."

"You're a very good mother."

"I'm far from perfect, but I try."

"That's what makes you a good mom."

"I guess so..."

"May I ask...what happened to Takoba?"

"He's been locked up ever since."

"Okay, that's good."

"Yeah..." The two sat in silence, Mori trying to find a way to lighten the mood. However, Chihiro only ruined it. "I still get nightmares."

"Oh?"

"Yeah. It's not very often, which is good, but they're still there, and they're still very bad."

"Have you thought about ways to keep them from occurring?"

"Yeah, but none of them really work."

"Have you tried meditation?"

"No..."

"Whenever I have restless nights, I meditate to calm my nerves and control my energy. To change my negative energy to positive."

"Oh..."

"I can help you, if you'd like."

"Yes please."

"Are you free this weekend?"

"Yeah, er-at least I should be."

"We can do Sunday, and you can bring the twins."

"Is that okay?"

"Yeah. My younger brother, Satoshi, he loves children and he would have the time of his life playing with little kids."

"Alright, they'll have a playmate."

"So, it's settled?"

"Yup."

* * *

Haruhi was sitting in Chihiro's room, playing with the toddlers after much convincing on her part to let her see them. They were talking about Chihiro's meditation lesson with a certain law student. "I think it's nice that you're spending time with Mori-senpai."

"I just met him and I'm going to _his house. With the twins."_

"Chi, he's one of the kindest guys I know. And since his family all do martial arts, you're in good hands when it comes to safety."

"I know, I got that from his name. But...but I feel so-so _nervous."_

"Oh?"

"Yeah! Like, I've never felt this nervous about anyone before."

"Do you, by chance, like him?"

"Wh-What?! I can't like him! We just met! And he's a rich guy! He's hot! And _rich!_ He's _way_ out of my league."

"I don't know...it looked like love at first sight."

"Haruhi, come on."

"I mean it. I saw how you stared at him. You looked like you were under a spell. I know when you like someone, and you like Mori-senpai."

The dancer groaned and collapsed onto the pillow, prompting her children to do the same, but instead of throwing their faces into pillows, they just fell forward and laid face-down. "Oi, don't go copying mama like that." They both simultaneously looked up at her and flashed her an adorable grin that prompted the brunettes to grab them and smother the two in a hug. They were just so damn cute.

"He's definitely gonna love them."

"If they don't cause a ruckus."

"Yeah. Well, you should get to know him. He'd be good for you. And since he already knows about the twins, it'll make dating a little easier."

"I really don't know..."

"I think you should go for it. If it doesn't work out, you'd at least have gained a good friend."

"I guess..."

"Admit it, you like him."

"I like him..."

"Good. Now, you gotta get him, and don't let _anyone_ get the chance at him."

"You know, you and the Hitachiin brothers might be related."

"God, I hope not."

* * *

"You invited her over?" Honey asked.

"Yeah. I don't know what came over me, but I invited her over so I could teach her to meditate."

"It might be a little soon for her to start visiting, but this might be good."

"Mitskuni..."

"You'll have the upper hand against Kyo-chan. He hasn't taken the time to sit down and talk to her, and he ultimately helped you out by having you invite her to the host club."

"I don't know what to do when she gets here."

"Meditate with her, and play with her kids, if Sato-chan doesn't kidnap them first."

"I've never felt like this before. It felt like I was captured by her when we met. It felt so intense, but so gentle at the same time."

"Love at first sight, Takashi. You like her, and if things go well between you two, you might be looking at the very woman you'll be spending the rest of your life with."

"We haven't even become friends yet, and you're already thinking about marriage."

"I have to. I like her already, and I really want her to be part of our family."

"Mitskuni..."

"I'm serious. She's humble and devoted to family, which already makes her a potential bride."

"Let's start with friends. I think that's a good starting point."

Honey pouted. "Fine...But, she has to come to the club all the time now. It would be nice to have her as a regular guest."

"Hn..."

"Takashi...I know you want her to come by every day. You should ask her."

"She works."

"When she's not working."

"Mitsku-"

"Don't start. Just accept it."

The taller of the two only groaned, but relented. He really would like to see Chihiro daily, even if it is just during club activities. It would be a delightful change compared to the current girls of society. He wanted to have an honest conversation about everything, not just polite small talk, and he believes that Chihiro could grant him that wish.

* * *

Chihiro was getting ready for her shift at the store when she received from her boss. "Miyabi-san? What's wrong?"

"Ah, Chihiro. Have you left yet?"

"Not yet, I'm about to. Why?"

"Well...I don't need you to come to the store tonight. Or any night for that matter."

She blinked, trying to process his words. "Excuse me?"

"I'm letting you go. The store isn't doing as well as it should and I can't afford you or your work ethic. You're an amazing worker and I want you to find a place that can pay you for what you're worth."

"B-But...I need this job..."

"I'm sorry, Chihiro." At that, he hung up and the second year only stood there, trying to process what had happened. She had lost the better paying of her two jobs. She had no idea how to support her twins. She needed to find another job, soon.

The rest of the week continued in a blur for Chihiro. She struggled to find another job and found that she was running low on food money. Despite living in an orphanage, there was such an influx of new children, extra food was becoming scarce. There was enough for three meals a day for the kids. For her, that meant she had to limit her own meals so that everyone had something to eat. It was difficult with the lack of staff and financial donations for them to have all of the necessities. Often enough, the headmistress and her friends would make sure to make meals from home for everyone, which was much needed.

Sunday had come, much to Chihiro's relief. She needed that meditation lesson. Once she and the twins were ready, they stepped out to find a car sitting at the curb.

"What in the hell...?" Before she could say anything else, Honey hopped out of the vehicle and launched himself into her arms, the momentum causing her to spin around. "Hani-san...what are you doing here?"

"We're here to pick you up," he grinned.

"'We'?" At that, Mori stepped out, causing the young mother to blush. She remembered her declaration to Haruhi, and see the university student step out of his car, she found herself falling under his spell yet again. He was dressed so casually, yet he looked so... _irresistible._ Hideo and Hiroko took notice of their mother's odd behavior towards this strange and _tall_ man, looking between them. They noticed how he looked at her with the same gaze as she did. They didn't know what it was, but they planned on figuring it out.

Honey grinned at this development. It looked like Chihiro realized that she liked Mori, and now they were staring at each other like the first time they met. He noticed the little ones were watching the situation closely. _Even they're realizing it, even though they might not understand it._ "So..."

Chihiro was the first to snap out of their trance. "Oh! These are my angels, Hideo and Hiroko. Say hello."

The two bowed, greeting their elders with a "Hello, nii-san."

Honey smiled. They were precious. He could see a lot of Chihiro in their features, but their father's traits, despite not knowing he looks like, were very present as well. "Hello. My name is Mitskuni, but you can call me Honey. And that's Takashi. You can call him Mori." Hiroko stared up at the giant, smiling as he stared down at her with his own smaller smile.

"Taka-tan tall!"

"Yeah!" Hideo said. "Me too! Hide-tan be tall too!"

Chihiro giggled. "Well, they certainly approve of you."

The giant smiled. "Yeah."

"Let's get going," Honey said.

During the ride, Honey spent his time entertaining the toddlers, making them laugh with his antics with his stuffed bunny. Mori and Chihiro watched them laugh and giggle, smiling at how easily they took to the martial artist.

"That's a relief."

"Hm?"

"They're usually so shy around strangers, even around my own friends. And they're not too fond of the adults at the orphanage, mainly the men. It took Kazuki a few months to get them to like him, and he's been around them their entire lives. So, seeing that they actually smiled at you and are playing with Hani-san, it really means a lot."

Mori stared at her, and found that he wanted to hold her in some way. To put an arm around her shoulders and just keep her body close to his. "They 're enjoying themselves, as young ones should."

"Yeah."

"Is everything okay?"

"Not particularly."

"Oh?"

"I'll let you know when we get to your place. I don't want to trouble Hiroko and Hideo."

Mori nodded, but noticed the tension in her shoulders and the strain in her voice. When he glanced down at her, he found that she had bag under her eyes, and she looked rather pale. He frowned. What happened to the radiant mother that always kept everyone on their toes?


	7. Chapter 7

Arriving at Mori's home, Chihiro was in awe at the sight. Despite it being ridiculously large, it was rather simple, and held that traditional Japanese charm. Entering the home, the group was greeted by a young man, dressed in a _gi_ and _hakama_.

"Taka-nii, welcome back. Are you going to head to the dojo?"

"Thanks, Satoshi. Not right now."

Chihiro recognized the name and remembered him to be Mori's younger brother. Said boy looked at her, his eyes wide and his cheeks brightening in color. He's seen beautiful girls before, but none like her. She was exquisite, and he felt a bit embarrassed that he was showing interest in front of his brother and cousin. "Um...who is this?"

"This is Chihiro. She's a close friend of Haruhi's. She wanted me to teach her how to meditate, so I brought her over. Chihiro, this is my younger brother, Satoshi. He's the one that will spend all of his time with children."

"It's nice to meet you," she smiled, instantly stunning the three males before her.

"Likewise. Who are the adorable little angels behind you?"

"My kids."

The younger male blinked. "Eh?"

"You didn't misunderstand. These are my babies, Hideo and Hiroko."

"B-But how-"

"Satoshi," Mori warned. "You know we do not judge others for their background or past."

He paled. "Y-Yes...Sorry..."

"It's okay," Chihiro said. "It really doesn't bother me." Before she could continue, she noticed her kids tug on the odd uniform, admiring it and attempting to hide in it. "O-Oi, what are you two doing?"

The siblings stared at her and grinned. "Sato-tan looks cool!" Hideo said.

"Cool! Cool!" Hiroko chanted.

"Oh, dear lord." However, she was surprised by the change in attitude in Satoshi. Instantly, he scooped them up and spun them around, bringing squeals and giggles from all three of them.

"Can I please play with them? They're so precious!"

Chihiro chuckled. "Of course. You two must behave for Sato-tan."

"Okay~!" With that, the trio was gone.

"Told you Sato-chan would kidnap them," Honey said. "I'm gonna join them." Before Mori could protest, Honey was already skipping after them, leaving the remaining two on their own.

"Well...that was interesting."

"Hn."

"I guess it's because you guys are all martial artists is why they're so taken with you. Hideo is into kendo while Hiroko really likes karate and jiu jitsu. I have no idea where their fascination came from."

"Maybe when they're older, they can train with us."

"If you tell them that, they will never leave you alone."

At that, the giant chuckled. "Probably not." He led her to an empty room, and had her sit on the floor. He noticed her tension still didn't dissipate and the lighting made her look even more tired. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine."

"Chihiro...don't lie."

"I'm not."

He sighed. "This room was not only designed for meditation, it was also designed for us to be able to talk about our problems without any interruption, and from the looks of things, you're very troubled. I know it's not just the nightmares. I want to help you. You told me your story even though I gave you the option to keep it to yourself. I see that as a sign of trust, but your keeping everything else from me makes me think otherwise."

"No, I trust you."

"Then, what's wrong?"

Now, it was her turn to sigh. "I lost my job at the store."

His eyes widened. "Why?"

"My boss couldn't afford to pay me, so he let me go. It was the better paying job. Now, I'm struggling to feed my kids and everyone else, especially with the large influx of kids we've recently developed. I've been struggling to find a job that will hire me."

"Have you been eating properly?"

"No?"

"Chihiro..."

"The children come first."

"Even so, you can always ask someone to help you. Haruhi would have fed you ten times over. _I_ would've fed you. And you're not sleeping either."

"Mori-san-"

"How can you efficiently take care of your twins when you're not taking care of yourself?"

"I have to."

"They wouldn't like that. They would tell you to look after yourself first. Make sure _you're_ healthy so _they_ can be healthy."

"Why do you care?"

"Huh?"

"Why do you care about my health and everything? You're kind of people don't really bother themselves with commoners."

Mori stared at her, a little shocked by her words. Was that how she thought of the rich? "Chihiro-"

"I'm sorry, I just find it hard to believe that anyone outside of the orphanage would actually put an effort to help."

He couldn't decided whether to feel sad or offended. "Chihiro, I'm a little insulted that you would believe that I wouldn't help you."

"Would you have helped if I wasn't Haruhi's friend?"

 _"Yes._ I am not self-centered like most guys, and my family does not judge one for their status. I decided to help you because I wanted to. You need to see that you are far more than what you think. I want us to be friends, and I want to be the one that you can turn to when you need someone."

"Mori-san, I don't know what to say. I can't take advantage of you."

He leaned closer to her, forgetting about his shyness. "You won't be taking advantage of me. I know we just met, but I want you to rely on me. You're so independent like Haruhi, but you can't be like that when you have two kids. Depend on me. I'll be your rock anytime you need it."

And there were the tears. Neither were expecting it, but there was Chihiro, crying freely in front of a stranger. One that was willing to be there for her, to be her support system when there is nobody else. No one outside of her few friends has ever shown her true kindness. Pity, yes. Sympathy, always. But never _kindness._

Nothing could prepare them for his next move: he hugged her. The ever stoic giant pulled the sobbing mother into his arms and held her before he could register his movements. All he knew was that he _needed_ to hold her. He needed to show her that there was nothing wrong with asking for a bit of help. After a little bit, she calmed down. She was a little embarrassed over the fact that she broke into tears in front of the object of her affections, but she was rather happy at the fact that he was willing to hold her.

"Thank you, Mori-san."

"Always."

"I think I'm ready to start with the meditation."

"Good." With that, he took her hands into his, surprising the underclassman, and pressed his palms against hers. "Close your eyes and focus on my breathing. Match it. Take slow, deep breaths."

"O-Okay..." She followed his instructions, her breathing matching his. She focused on his breathing, the feel of his hands against hers. They practically dwarfed hers, the rough texture causing hers to tingle. After a few minutes, she found herself being lulled to a sense of calm. Everything around her seemed to fade away and all that surrounded her was Mori's presence. She felt the underlying strength that he possessed, and the gentleness he seemed to only show. She felt...safe with him around. Like the nightmares could not touch her if she thought of him.

Minutes passed and she became extremely aware of their close proximity. She could smell his skin, the mixture of his cologne and musk overwhelming her senses. It was dizzying, yet intoxicating. While she was preoccupied with his presence, she failed to notice eyes watching her, examining her. He noticed how small her hands were to his, and how soft they were, despite the hard labor he knows she does. He memorized every freckle on her skin, the length of each of her long eyelashes. She was beautiful, and he wanted to admire her. She was petite like Haruhi, but all curves, the effect of having kids. He found it attractive. There was far more to hold compared to the tiny bodies of the guests that press against him. He mentally slapped himself. He shouldn't be having those kinds of thoughts towards her.

Chihiro opened her eyes when she felt someone's gaze upon her. When she did, she gasped at the sight of stormy eyes looking at her. They were such an interesting color, beautiful even. Without even realizing it, her hand was on his cheek, her eyes falling deeper into his gaze. She was trapped, and she didn't want to escape. "Gorgeous..." she whispered. She was brought out of her trance when she felt a familiar large hand cover hers. "O-Oh...I'm sorry." She tried to pull away, but he kept her hand in place.

"Never apologize for this." His eyes seemed to hold something else. It was intense, something she hasn't seen nor felt before.

.

.

.

 _Passion._

 _._

 _._

 _._

She wanted to kiss him. She _had_ to kiss him. The need was overwhelming her so much that she was left breathless. And she wasn't the only one. Mori wanted to kiss her. She looked too good to ignore. Her face was flushed, the blush burning her cheeks. Her blue eyes seem to glow against her skin, her lips seemed rosier. She was far too beautiful to leave alone. He wanted her all to himself.

That thought alone was like a bucket of ice water.

He had never had thoughts like that before. He was losing that self-control that he prided himself over. He had to stop or he would do something he would regret. Reluctantly, he let go of her hand-which, surprisingly, had fit perfectly in his-and backed away a little.

"How do you feel now?"

Breathlessly, she whispered, "Calm."

"Good." He stood up, and offered his hand. She took it, noticing the shock of electricity that went through her. "You can come by whenever you'd like, and I'll meditate with you. Sundays can be a day for us, too."

"Th-Thank you."

"Always."

* * *

It had been nearly three years since he last saw her. At the time, everyone was so against their love that he was forced to be locked away. It was an excruciating 3 years for Takoba Seiichi, but he made it through with the thought of his beloved and their children. He knew patience was a virtue, he had to cling to that motto. Due to that, he was let out early for good behavior, and doctors found that he was mentally stable. Now, more than anything, he wanted to go see her, but he couldn't come back looking like he was. He needed to look presentable so that she would fall in love with him all over again, like before. So, he headed to the nearest clothing boutique, deciding to spend much of his saved money on a new wardrobe. He had to look perfect for their reunion tonight.

After a day of shopping and getting a new haircut, Seiichi smiled as he looked at himself. He looked better than he did back then, and he knew she would love it. "Now, time to reunite with my beautiful Chihiro and twins."


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N - Warning: dark themes**

* * *

The ride home was quiet. It wasn't an uncomfortable silence, but pleasantly quiet. The twins were worn out and sleeping, especially after they spent the day playing various games with Satoshi and Honey. After their meditation session, Mori and Chihiro had decided to chat a little more. She found out about his upcoming competitions and he found out about the showcase and her piano competition. They made it a point to attend each other's affairs.

During the ride, Mori observed the young family, specifically Chihiro. One would be amazed by how gentle and loving a child can make a person. The dancer was gazing at her children, smiling softly as she tucked away a rogue hair from Hiroko's face, and placing a sweet kiss on Hideo's forehead. It was a heartwarming picture, and he wished to be a part of it. But, he was also jealous of the twins. They received her attention whereas he only gets awkward yet honest glances. He wants her affection, her love. He wants the little touches from her fingertips, the softest brush of her lips. He longed for it.

When they arrived, he offered to help her take the children to bed, but she declined, saying that he had to practice since she took up his time. He knew there was something else, but he decided not to press the issue, opting to at least open the door for her.

"Thank you again, Mori-san. That really helped."

He gave a small smile, hoping to reciprocate the same emotion she was expressing. "Anytime. And, you can just call me 'Mori'. We're friends, right?"

She smiled, lighting up her entire face. "Yes! I'll see you tomorrow, then?"

"Yeah."

"Alright. Bye...Mori."

"Bye." With that, he left. However, he didn't venture far. While walking the trio to their door, Mori had felt something off about the building. He didn't know what it was, but it kept gnawing at him, and he was worried that it may affect Chihiro and the twins. He decided to go for a stroll to clear his head. Maybe it was because of the newfound feelings blossoming in his chest.

* * *

When Chihiro finally got to her room, she placed her kids into bed, tucking them in. She smiled, recalling how fond they were of the martial artists. They certainly enjoyed Satoshi's company, as he did theirs. She had never seen them warm up so quickly to someone, especially a male. Maybe it was because they were growing and learning that not everyone is mean or bad.

She still couldn't believe it has been nearly three years. Her babies were growing up, and she dreaded the day that they will ask about their father. They were already brilliant children, and they were maturing far faster than the other kids their age. That time would come and she would never be prepared for it. But, she didn't want to dwell on the future. She wanted to focus on the present, and her present was currently curled up in little balls. She sighed happily. "You two are so precious."

 _"Yes, they are."_

She gasped at the voice. She knew it all too well, and it still chilled to the very bone. She didn't expect him to be out of jail for a long time. So, what was he doing in her room? "T-Takoba..."

"Hello, darling."She sucked in a breath to scream but was frozen in her tracks when she caught sight of the knife in his hand. "Good girl. We don't want anyone to know of our secret reunion."

"What do you want?"

"What do you think? I want to be with my family again. You missed me, right?"

 _"No._ I wish you were dead."

"So harsh. Why are you so angry? I only took what belonged to me."

"I _never_ belonged to you. I _hate_ you. You were supposed to rot in jail."

"I got out on good behavior."

"I don't care. You're not supposed to come anywhere near me."

"Says who? Your headmistress? The police? Oh, please...they don't understand us."

"There is no 'us'. There never _was_ an 'us'. You're just some sick and deranged man that _raped_ a defenseless girl."

"That was rude. You hurt my feelings. You should make me feel better, not hurt me."

"No, I should _slaughter_ you. The _only_ reason why you're still standing is because of those two."

"I should get to know my kids."

"You should go die. Don't you dare touch _my_ babies."

"They're a part of both of us. I have every right to see them."

"No, you don't. You don't seem to understand that we were never a thing. You took advantage of me. You _hurt_ me."

"You're being over-dramatic. You know you're-"

"Shut up."

He paused, processing those two simple words. "Excuse me?"

"I said _shut up._ I _despise_ you. You were supposed to rot in hell, yet your sick self has managed to crawl of out that hellhole."

"You should watch how you speak to your husband."

"We're not married. I don't love you, and I never will."

Silence. A suffocating silence. Then, a click of a tongue. "We'll see about that."

* * *

A shock seemed to hit Mori as he headed for his car. Something was wrong...terribly, _terribly_ wrong. He dashed towards the orphanage and burst through the door, shocking everyone nearby. Ignoring the screaming women, he searched for Chihiro's room. He nearly missed it if it wasn't for a shrill scream echoing from behind the door. He rushed to it, breaking the door down to find a horrific sight. There was Chihiro, pressed to a wall by an unknown man with her clothes in tatters. The twins were huddled in a corner of their bed, shaking but screaming at the man to let her go.

"M-Mori...please..." He moved closer to her. "The kids...get them out of here." He was torn because she was in immediate danger, but he listened either way. He took the toddlers in his arms and rushed them downstairs with the headmistress, who was hiding everyone. She took the little ones and he sprinted back to Chihiro's room only to find her fighting back his advances, and quite viciously. He adorned a few gashes of his own, but Mori didn't care for him. His attention was on the livid mother, practically bloodied and battered, but all the more intimidating. He decided that it was enough and charged the man, grabbing him by his throat and throwing him to the ground. He was uncharacteristically angry, and he wanted nothing more than to cause this man agonizing pain. However, he settled with knocking him out. After that, he turned to Chihiro, who was now a crumpled mess on the floor.

"Chihiro..."

"Mori...thank you. You...you..."

"Shh...rest. I'll be right here. You're kids are with the headmistress."

"Takoba...turn him in..." He turned to deal with him, but found he was nowhere to be seen.

"He's gone."

"What? No...no...he knows where I live now, I can't stay here. Everyone else...they'll get-"

"Chihiro...shh...he's gone for now. He won't come back after the beating you gave him. He'll need time to recuperate, like you."

"But..."

"You'll stay with me."

"I can't ask that of you."

"Yes, you can. I told you, I want you to rely me. Think about it. You can't stay with Haruhi or Mitsuragi-san because he knows about them. He may know where they live. He doesn't know about the rest of us. You'll have protection and I can always take you to school."

"But Mori..."

"Chihiro, _please._ Don't argue with me. I'm a mess as is right now, and I'm not changing my mind."

She stared openly at him, and she saw it. Maybe to others, he was impassive, but she could see the sheer panic that was coursing through him. He was as scared as she was. "A-Alright..."

* * *

According to her new housemate, his parents won't be home until tomorrow morning. That meant she was to skip school and spend the day with his parents. She barely knew him, and she was meeting his family. He showed her to her new room. The twins had their own that was connected to hers, making her feel a little better about being separated from them.

"Thank you so much doing this. I can only imagine the trouble you'll be in when your parents learn about this."

"What are you talking about? I told them as soon as I got you in the car. They're coming home early to meet you and to help figure out how to handle Takoba."

"They're...They're not mad?"

"Oh, they're mad at him. Not me. They're happy that I decided to let you stay with us."

"Oh..."

"Chihiro, everything will be fine. There's nothing to worry about when you're here."

"Okay..."

"Lie down. I'll have someone come to look at your wounds." With that he left her to relax while he called Kyoya, who answered on the first ring.

"Mori?"

"I need your help."

"What's wrong?"

"Chihiro's hurt, badly. I need you to have someone look at her, and someone to check on the kids psyche."

There was a tense silence. "What happened?"

"I can't explain over the phone, but I'll tell you when you get here. Bring Haruhi and Mitsuragi-san, too. They'll need to know."

"Alright."

In less than fifteen minutes, the group arrived with a frantic and panicked Haruhi bursting into the home. "What the fuck happened?!" The last time Mori heard her swear like that was when the Host Club first dropped by her place unannounced.

"She's resting right now, so please calm down."

"I _can't._ My best friend is bloodied and battered and I don't know _why."_

"Haruhi," the giant warned. She quieted her voice, sighing. He told the doctor where she was staying, he had already debriefed him with a separate phone call. Then, he led the rest to a sitting room, but no one wanted to sit.

"So..." Kyoya began, an edge already forming in his voice. "what happened?"

"Takoba is out."

That simple sentence froze the air in the room instantly. Kazuki was the first to speak, his voice strained. "What do you mean he's out?"

"I've done my research. He was released from prison today on good behavior...and he broke into Chihiro's room and beat her."

That nearly killed Kyoya. "How...How bad was she?"

"A few gashes and bruises when I found her. I don't know the true extent, but she was pretty bad. But she held her own against him. He surely has a few broken bones."

"So..." Haruhi whispered, "what do we do?"

"Well, she's staying with me for the time being. In the meantime, Kyoya, I need your men to work to find him. Track his every move."

"Certainly. What is she going to do about school? If he knew where she was living, he most certainly knows where she goes to school."

"She won't let me take her out of school. She said he works better when they're alone. He won't risk attacking her during school in broad daylight."

"He's done it before."

"After school," Kazuki corrected. "Everyone was too busy with their clubs to be bothered. And she was always one of the last ones to leave. He used that to his advantage."

"So, she won't be allowed to stay after school," Mori concluded.

"She has a piano competition to practice for."

"I have a piano in the house. And there is one in the club room."

"Dance showcase."

"She can practice here or in the club room. We have dance rooms."

"So, she's set?"

"Pretty much. We have to keep her safe because Takoba is unpredictable."

"Yeah...can we see her now?"

"I'm afraid not," the doctor said as entered the room. "She under heavy pain medications because aside from the nasty bruises she's sporting and the deep gashes-which required quite a few stitches-she has a very deep wound in her stomach. It looked like someone tried to cut out her womb. She will be taken to the hospital to check for internal damage. Morinozuka-sama, why didn't you bring her there immediately?"

"Because I didn't know how close her attacker was. The closest hospital was walking distance, and her attacker received several broken bones. He was more than likely seeking attention there."

"I see...well, she's safe for now, but she needs to be tested and checked."

"And the twins?"

"They're not moving from her side."

"What?"

"They must have slipped into her room while you were waiting for us."

"How are they?"

"Nothing serious. Mentally, they're quite fine. They're strong toddlers."

He smiled slightly. "Yeah..."

Chihiro was taken to Ootori's closest hospital, where she was checked in and quickly wheeled in for tests and x-rays. Mori sat in the waiting room with the two-year-olds in his lap, both exhausted from the evening's events. He thought about what he saw when he entered that room. The image of a nearly broken Chihiro and a disgustingly gleeful Takoba will haunt him to his death. He knew it was not his family's ways but all he wanted to do at that very moment was to torture the criminal. Torture him mentally, physically, emotionally. To _break_ him. He shook the violent thoughts from his head and focused on the young mother that was currently lying in a hospital bed. All he wanted was to hold her and to shield her from the world. He knew fate has dealt her a very cruel hand, and he wanted to promise her that nothing else will hurt her again. He only wanted to bring that smile that he's seen several times since their meeting and to show her that there is a light to her dark world.

When she needs him most, he will always be right there for her. _Always._


	9. Chapter 9

It had been several hours since Chihiro was checked in, and Mori was getting restless. Ranka and surprisingly, the rest of the Host Club had arrived some time ago, Tamaki and Honey both in tears. Finally, the doctor came out.

"How is she?" Kyoya asked, beating Mori to the punch.

"Good news is she's going to be fine. There is surprisingly no internal damage. However, that's the physical side. Mentally, she's going to need all the help she can get. She needs a therapist-"

"Not happening," Ranka interrupted.

"Excuse me?"

"Chihiro will never speak to a therapist. We've tried the first time and she couldn't get anywhere with her. She only got better with the people she felt comfortable with."

"But-"

"I was there to help take care of her. Haruhi and Kazuki will tell you, a therapist or a psychiatrist will never help. It'll be just a waste of time and money."

"I see..."

"Can we see her," Kazuki asked.

"By all means, but she's sleeping now." At those words, Hideo and Hiroko were up and already making a run for their mother's room. "Wait, you don't know where she is?"

The twins turned back at the doctor, their eyes filled with irritation. "Yes, we do."

He was going to have someone go after them when Haruhi stopped him. "I wouldn't get in their way if I were you. As innocent as they seem, when you keep them from their mom, they will not be too kind to you."

"O-Oh..."

She flashed him her host smile, while nonchalantly following the ever fascinating Kanazawa twins. Mori and Kazuki followed suit, and sure enough, the little ones knew where they were going as if they owned the hospital themselves. They found her room without even looking for the name and helped each other into her bed, cuddling up to her and falling asleep once again.

"Those two will never change," Kazuki said.

"I wouldn't be surprised if they continue to do that into adulthood."

"Do they do this often?" Kyoya asked as he entered the room.

"Only when they know she's in pain. She may never show it, or may never complain, but they know when she's suffering. They'll never let her know that they know, but it's been like that ever since they learned how to walk."

"They're two, and they already know?"

"Amazing, huh?"

"Yes, very."

Mori had been quiet the entire time, he deciding to sit next to the trio and grip her hand. He felt how cold it was, yet how much it twitched. Her eyes flickered underneath her lids, a sign of a vivid dream. She was clenching and gripping his hand. _Nightmare..._ In hopes to soothe her, he placed a hand on her forehead, debating whether to kiss it or not. Instead, he kissed her knuckles, watching her visibly relax at the contact.

Unknown to him, Kyoya had watched this little interaction. The bit of jealousy flared in his chest at the sight. Despite it being a simple kiss on the hand, it looked and felt far more intimate than it should have been. Mori's eyes never left her, and he looked more like a distraught husband watching over his wife than a concerned and terrified friend. There was something between them that was developing and he knew it wasn't a simple bond. It was far more intense and it irked him. What pained him even more was that he lost every chance at courting her since she was moving in with the university student.

 _No, there is still the club. When she visits, I can charm her._ That thought alone gave him hope. He knew his chances were fading, but he was not giving up so easily. He wanted her to be his partner, and he will fight for it.

* * *

When Chihiro woke up, she felt heavy. She looked down to find her kids sound asleep on top of her, bringing a smile to her face. No matter what happens to her, they always find her and bring her the most comfort. Judging by the fluorescent lights, she realized that she was in the hospital, bringing a groan from her lips. "Not this damn place."

"Ah, looks like you're finally awake," a man said, startling her.

She looked over to find two unfamiliar faces, a man and a women. They were both incredibly beautiful, and she found herself tensing at their intense gazes. Then, she remembered Mori telling her that she was to meet his parents today.

"You must be Mori's parents."

The woman smiled. "Yes. I'm Hayami, and this is my husband, Akira." Hayami was a beautiful woman. Though sitting, she looked built like a fighter, but still held that elegant grace one carries at her age. Long ebony hair that flowed down her back, and soft features that made her approachable, yet still slightly intimidating. Satoshi took after her. Akira was the opposite. Handsome in every aspect, he was far more intimidating than his wife, and held an authoritative air about him. Mori really took after him.

"I'm Chihiro."

"We know dear. We just don't know who these little angels are."

"Oh, this one right here is Hiroko, and this one is Hideo. They're my babies. They're really into martial arts."

"Oh? At such a young age?"

"Well, yeah. And since they met Satoshi-san, they haven't stopped talking about learning kendo or karate. These kids are something else."

"I see. Well, they are precious."

She smiled. "They're my world."

Akira took that moment to speak, his voice surprisingly gentle and soft, despite its low timbre. "Takashi told us what happened. We are so sorry that you had to go through all of that again, and in front of the children, no less. The Ootoris, Haninozukas, and Morinozukas are working together to find him and bring him to justice."

"O-Oh..."

"You know a lot about him, don't you?"

"Unfortunately. I spent my time when I was alone and not trying to kill myself searching him up, studying him and how his mind works. Studying those like him so I know what to look for in a pedophile and predator. So, I can tell you everything I know about him."

"Very well. I'm not asking you to tell us now, but when you're ready."

"I am. I'm tired of him, and I want him away from me and my children. The more you know now, the sooner you'll be able to catch him."

"I have to ask," Hayami interrupted. "can't we find all of his information on the registry?"

"He changed his appearance, but the physical information. It doesn't say anything about his character or how his mind works."

"Are you sure you want to talk about him now?"

"Not now, not when the children are present."

"Why not?" Hideo asked, waking up from his rest.

"Yeah, why not?" Hiroko added.

"Children..." Chihiro warned.

"If that bad man is our daddy, then we should know about him too," Hiroko said.

"He hurt our mommy, so he's not our daddy. We have to know what he's like," Hideo said.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes," they said.

The teen sat there, amazed. They were growing up way too fast. They knew the danger and knew what their father looked like, but she was hoping to keep him out of their lives for a little longer. That was impossible now. "Alright." She explained Takoba to everyone, his likes and dislikes. The little things that make him tick and the most important thing: why he was the way he was. The twins seemed to understand, oddly enough. They didn't ask many questions, and they seemed determined to protect their mother from him.

"Ne, Hiro-tan," Hideo said. "what do you think we should do?"

"Let the grown-ups do it. He can hurt us bad, but we still can help mommy."

"Yeah! We'll set traps if he tries to come to our new home."

"Mm-hm! And we can learn karate so we can fight him so mommy doesn't get hurt like that again."

"Good idea. We can ask Honey-tan to help us."

"We have a plan to defeat the evil villain!" The two celebrated their plan with a high-five and went off to search for the tiny fighter. Chihiro only sighed as she watched them leave.

"Those two..."

"They truly care," Akira said.

"I know, but sometimes they don't understand how serious a situation is."

"Seems to me that they understand just fine. They knew who to go to and were serious about learning karate. They're quite the brave toddlers."

She smiled. "Yeah...I'm lucky to have them."


	10. Chapter 10

_"You ugly little bitch! Why must I see your face every single day?!"_

 ** _SMACK!_**

 _"I've had enough of you!"_

 ** _SMACK!_**

 _"You should've been the one to die!"_

 ** _SMACK!_**

 _"I lost my precious Chie because of you!"_

 ** _SMACK!_**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **"Die!"**

* * *

Chihiro bolted up, finding herself to be in a cold sweat. _Just a memory...He's not here._ Sighing, she collapsed back onto her bed, failing to realize that it wasn't her bed at all. "What the..."

"You're awake."

She jumped at the low voice, turning to find Mori sitting by her side, looking rather disheveled. "M-Mori...Where am I?"

"You're in my home-well, _our_ home."

She sat there, then remembered his words about moving her to his home to get away from Takoba. "Oh...How long have I been out?"

"About two days now. The doctor had you on heavy sedatives and pain killers so you could heal properly."

"T-Two days?! I missed that much of school?!"

"Mitsuragi-san brought the work that you missed so you won't fall behind."

"Oh thank god."

"How are you feeling?"

"Stiff and sore, but that's only natural for someone who slept for two days."

"Yeah."

"Where are the twins?"

"They're running around, said something along the lines of 'Building traps! Don't bother us!'"

She paled. "Oh no...Who else is home?" Before Mori could answer, they heard a crash, barking, and a very loud and piercing shriek coming from down the hall.

"SOMEONE SAVE ME! THEY'RE TRYING TO KILL ME!"

At that, she ran out of her room, despite Mori's protests and found a flour-covered Tamaki running down the hall with three Akitas chasing after him. When he caught sight of the underclassman, he rushed behind her, putting in the path of three rather vicious dogs. She gave a sharp look at them. "Noriko, Katashi, Shinobu! Enough!" At that, the three canines stopped in their tracks and walked towards her, all three sitting with their tails wagging.

"W-Wow..."

She turned to the third year, who was still trembling. "Sorry about these three. I didn't know that they were here, let alone being used in my children's traps."

"They're your dogs?"

"Yeah. The headmistress wanted guard dogs to prevent any weird or shady person from adopting our children, so she got these three. Since I was the oldest, I had to train them, and they really took to me and everyone else. They're usually so well-behaved, generally only standing between a stranger and their master and wards. But then again, I _did_ train them to chase and pretty much attack anyone that was strange looking and was too excited."

"O-Oh..."

"I don't even know how they're here."

"Because I had them stay here," Mori said.

"Eh?"

"The headmistress was worried about you staying here, so she asked me to allow your dogs to stay."

"They were misbehaving."

"Yup."

She sighed, then remembered her little monsters. "Hideo, Hiroko!" The twins peeked out from behind a corner, eyes oozing with feigned innocence.

"Yes?"

"No testing traps on our friends."

"Okay..."

"Apologize."

The two approached the blond, he cowering yet again behind the mother. "Sorry, Tama-tan."

The looks on their faces were precious, and he couldn't stay mad at them forever. "Oh, you're forgiven, my little angels."

Chihiro sighed. "Go play with Sato-tan, _without_ your traps."

"Aw, man," Hideo groaned.

"No fun," Hiroko added.

She watched them scurry away, she shaking her head. "I'm pretty sure their role models are the Hitachiins."

"It does seem like it," Tamaki said.

"Mori, can you follow them and make sure they're not causing trouble?"

He chuckled. "Yeah."

"Tamaki, was that you I heard screeching in the hallways?" The two turned to find Kyoya approaching, a very irritated glare on his face.

"Y-Yes, but that was because I was being chased by dogs."

The dark-haired third year only rolled his eyes, feeling his irritation build until he saw Chihiro. "Chihiro, you're finally awake."

"Yeah."

"How are you feeling?"

"Sore, but a lot better than I first started out."

"That's good. I'm glad to see you on your feet."

"Not a morning person?"

"Far from it."

"If you'd stop working the night away on your damn laptop, you would get plenty of sleep and wouldn't be so grumpy in the morning."

"That's-"

"Listen, I deal with kids all the time, and coincidentally, their parents. I know the difference between insomnia, low blood pressure, and work. You, my dear Kyoya, are suffering from number two and three."

He blinked at her, surprised that she could read him that accurately, that easily. "Are you sure you're sixteen?"

"Yup."

"When do you plan to go back to school?"

"Tomorrow."

"So soon? Shouldn't you stay for another week and rest?"

"I already missed _two_ days of school. I can't afford to miss another day. Besides, Arima-sensei would kill me once he finds out that I haven't even started practicing."

"I'm pretty certain he'll understand. I would really like it if you stayed for a bit longer. We also don't know if Takoba has been hanging around your school."

"I don't care, I can't miss school any more."

"I agree with Kyoya," Tamaki said. "You must rest a little more. It's too risky to go out in your current state."

She growled. She absolutely hated being locked up like a princess. "Listen here, _senpai,_ I am not some fucking princess. I'm a mother and a student with priorities. That sick bastard _touched my kids._ There is no way in hell that I'm gonna let _anyone_ keep me from doing what I know best and that is protecting them. I can't do that from behind walls. If he comes after me, well I'll just make sure to _gut_ him this time. I'm going to school tomorrow."

"Chihiro, be reasonable," Kyoya pleaded.

"I'm not taking this bullshit lying down. I'm not the kind to hide."

"But, it's imperative to your safety."

"I said no!"

"What's going on?" Mori asked, with Honey in tow.

"I want to go to school tomorrow, but Tamaki and Kyoya are telling me to rest. I'm well enough to go, and I'll opt out of sports for the time being. I just don't wanna keep myself all cooped up. And if Takoba decides to show up, I won't lose this time."

"Chihiro, you really should rest more..." She groaned. "But if you really want to, you can go back tomorrow."

"Mori!" Kyoya shouted.

"Kyoya, she wants to go back. We can't stop her. She will be protected at all times and she'll come to the club right after school. There won't be any room for Takoba to even begin to approach her. The twins will be guarded, and they'll come with us after daycare. So, you don't have to worry."

He bit back a growl, trying to reign in his anger. He was frustrated by how independent Chihiro was, but loved it all the same. He was just really worried about her. He nearly broke when he heard what happened. He couldn't handle that again. He barely knew her, yet she was one of the most important people in his life. "Fine."

"It's time to change your bandages." She nodded and followed the giant to her room. She sat on her bed, trying to lift her shirt. Mori had forgotten that she needed to take off her shirt. When the sharp pain from her wound stabbed through her, he decided to help her. Carefully, he slipped the annoying garment over her head, trying to ignore the intense, yet inappropriate thoughts in his mind. He had to focus on the task at hand, and not on her large bust, or her curves.

Chihiro, was the same. She tried to keep her thoughts from drifting to the naughtier side of her mind, despite the deep pleasure she felt from just the feeling of his hands on her skin. The silence was thick, and their desires were scalding the air. Fingertips roamed, cataloging her bruises.

"Sorry..."

"It's fine." He wrapped her torso quickly, a little too quickly for his taste.

"Done."

She turned to him, her face a bit flushed, but she smiled. "Thanks."

"Yeah..." He moved to stand, but was stopped when he felt a small hand on his arm.

"Please stay. I know I have everyone else, but I feel better when it's just us."

That was enough for him. He pulled her into his lap, positioning her so she was straddling him. He needed to touch her in _some_ way, or he thought he may lose it. "Me too." When her fingers threaded into his hair, he felt it. He felt whole. He could feel her heartbeat through her chest, strong and warm. There was so much to her that he didn't know and he wanted to learn about everything. He was falling for this teen mom, and he couldn't stop. He didn't want to. He didn't care about whatever competition he had, whether it was Kyoya, Mitsuragi, or anyone else for that matter. Chihiro was someone he wanted for himself, and he'll be damned if he doesn't fight for her.

* * *

Honey was keeping an eye on the twins, who were playing with the toys that he brought for them. They both weren't really playing, just doing the motion. Actually, the two were deep in thought, which worried the university student. He heard all about their little stunt that they pulled on Tamaki, and he worried that they were coming up with another plan of action. Their silence was broken when Hideo said, "Ne, Mori-tan likes mama, you know."

"Mori-tan likes mama too," Hiroko said.

"Yeah, but why don't they tell each other?"

"Because they're scared. Mama and Mori-tan afraid of hurting each other."

"Mori-san should not be scared. Mama is good and nice and always loves us. She'll love him lots, too."

"Mori-tan will too. He looks at her like obaa-chan's husband looks at obaa-chan. He says that's because he really, really loves her. So Mori-tan really, really loves mama."

"Then, he gotta tell her. Then, we can be a happy family."

"Yeah, a family."

Honey decided to chime in, utterly impressed by how well they can read others. "You know, it will take time. Like you said, they're scared. But they won't be scared anymore if they spend more time together."

"Does Honey-tan have someone he loves?" Hiroko asked.

"Yes. Her name is Reiko. When we met, she was really shy and scared, but I helped her, and she got used to me. Now, I'm gonna marry her."

"Really? You'll be with her forever and ever?"

"Yes. I love her that much."

"Wow. I hope mama and Mori-tan will be together forever and ever."

"Of course, silly!" Hideo grinned. "Mori-tan loves mama lots and lots. He can't love her and leave! We won't allow it!"

"Yeah!"

Honey smiled. At such a young age, they were very smart. They knew things that kids their age shouldn't bother themselves with. _These kids are really scary when you think about it...Yup, they're perfect._ "I'll help you. I want them to be happy, too."

"Yay! Honey-tan is gonna help us!"

"You two are really something."

* * *

"Kyoya, I value you and Mori as my good friends, but you're my best friend. You should still try."

"Tamaki, Chihiro and I are two different people. She's way out of my league. I think I should let those two explore their feelings for one another."

"What's this? Ootori Kyoya, giving up?"

"How can it be giving up if I didn't have a chance with her in the first place? She went to Mori _first_. He opened his home her _first._ The first few minutes of seeing her after she wakes up, I argue with her. If anything, it'll be a strained relationship."

"You both got off on the wrong foot. You were irritated from lack of sleep, she was irritated from _too_ much sleep. I want you to at least try."

"I'll try to win her over when you confess to Haruhi."

"Wh-What?!"

"Tamaki, you're a complete moron, you know? You're in love with Haruhi, plain and simple. I know you've realized it after Hikaru said something to you. So, I won't make a move until _you_ make a move."

"That's petty and you know it."

"Yes, but...this is different. I don't know if I'll be able to win her affections. I really want to, but I feel that she is way out of my league. I feel like I shouldn't even be allowed to look at her, let alone fall for her."

"What are you talking about? You can get any girl you want."

"Except her. It sounds cliche but she's almost like a goddess and I want to worship her, I want to be her slave but I don't think I'm worthy of her love."

"You really do like her...For you to truly compare her to a goddess, that's something genuine."

"Yes, and that's why I can't go after her. I think Mori is better suited for her. She's far too good to be with someone like me, and what of the pressure and backlash she'll receive if we do become an item?"

"She'll get that if she's with Mori."

"Yes, but his family is not like mine. She won't be photographed every time she goes into public. Her every move won't be analyzed for any foul play or scandal. She is far too pure, too good for the life of an elite. Above all that, I feel like I'm not enough for her."

"Kyoya..."

"You know how manipulative my father is. He would use her and the twins to further whatever gain he finds in them. Once he sinks his teeth into her, there is no letting go, and there is no turning back. Not without serious repercussions. I want her to have a chance at living a life without being constantly monitored, without needing to prove herself. Mori can give her that."

"And what, you'll just settle for a woman of your father's choosing and live in a loveless marriage?"

 _"Yes._ If I have to. Otherwise, I just won't get married."

"Kyoya."

"I made up my mind Tamaki. Nothing's gonna change it. Now, you go focus on getting Haruhi."

The blond sighed. He really felt bad for his best friend. He knew that he sincerely cared for Chihiro, and his decision was for her and the kids, but he wanted him to be happy...with her. He had never heard him describe a girl like that, nor had he ever heard him say he would become a _slave_ for anyone. The fact that he's willing to practically submit himself to Chihiro made the European even more determined to bring them together.


	11. Chapter 11

The next morning was different for Chihiro. First off, she had to remind herself of where she was living. So, breakfast was eaten with everyone. _Everyone._

"You'll be going back to school, right, Chihiro?" Hayami asked.

"Yes. I'm looking forward to it."

"We still would like you to rest more, but since you were so insistent on it, _and_ you promised to take it easy, we've no choice but to let you go."

"Again, thank you for opening up your home to us."

"There is no need to thank us, dear," Akira said. "You're already family, and we wouldn't want to let go of those two even if our lives depended on it."

"Yeah, they have that affect on people."

"They will have a guard all day, as will you."

"That is all that matters to me."

"Miss Chihiro, your car is ready," a maid said.

"M-My car?"

"You have a personal driver. I thought Takashi told you," Hayami giggled. Said man stared at her in slight shock. Even _he_ wasn't aware of it. "Oops, I forgot to tell you."

"Mother..." he said.

"Why don't you ride with her on your way to school? Satoshi will be with the twins on their way to daycare. You'll have some company."

He nodded, a little embarrassed by his mother's meddling. The idea was that Chihiro would be in a car with the twins, and they would be dropped off before she went to school. However, he wasn't against it. He got to spend more exclusive time with the object of his affections.

* * *

The ride to school was quiet, but not unpleasant. The two sat next to one another, enjoying their closeness and just simply being in each other's presence.

"You know," Mori began, "Kyoya was only looking out for your well-being."

Chihiro sighed. "Yeah, I know. I have to apologize to him. I just didn't like the fact that I had been sleeping for two days, and had missed so much of school. I don't want to miss more."

"He realized it as well. I saw it as you having too much sleep and he having not enough sleep. You can apologize during club. I know he wants to."

"Yeah..."

"What do you think of him?" The question was out before he could stop himself. He was well of Kyoya's feelings for her, but he didn't know how she thought of him. Actually, he was truly worried.

"What?"

"What do you think of Kyoya?"

She sat there in deep thought, thinking about how she saw the bespectacled host. "He's ambitious and driven. I know all about his sibling rivalry, and I think that he'd make a a very good head of his family. He respects his brothers, and actually adores them. He's also a bit manipulative, but I know he's true and honest. I wouldn't mind being a very good friend of his, if not date him."

His heart sank. "I see."

"If I wasn't interested in someone else, I would actually romantically pursue him."

"Is it Mitsuragi-san?"

"No, but he is someone that we both know. My kids adore him."

"Please tell me it's not my brother."

"Oh, god no. I mean-I have nothing against Sato-kun, but he's too young."

At this point, Mori was determined to find out who it was. "Is he older than you?"

She blushed. "Yes..."

"Hm..."

"He's very reliable, and very gentle. Despite his strength, he's a little shy, but I find that sweet. I can be open with him and he won't judge me."

"He sounds like a good guy."

"He is. What about you?"

"I...like someone."

Now it was her turn for her heart to sink. "What's she like?"

"Strong, dedicated. She sees me as a person and not simply a hero. She's frank and not afraid to speak her mind, and I admire the amount of work she does for those around her. However, I wanted her to be a little selfish."

 _She sounds amazing._ "I'd like to meet her."

"You might already know her."

"Oh?"

"Yeah."

"Well, now I'm even more curious."

"Tell me who you like."

She impishly grinned. "It's...a...secret."

He shared his own little smile, a little mischievous in his own way. "Then, mine is too." They silently acknowledged that their secret was something that they yearned to know, but knew that they wouldn't speak it.

Soon, they arrived to her school, noticing the students stop and watch. Chihiro groaned. "I forgot how nosy everyone was. And how annoying."

"We're pulling up in a Rolls-Royce. Of course we'll get curious on-lookers."

"Ugh. I'm never gonna hear the end of it."

"It'll be okay. You'll have Mitsuragi-san with you."

"I guess."

"Have a good day at school. Let me know if you have any problems or if you want to go home."

"O-Okay...Thank you, Mori."

"You're welcome. See you later."

Chihiro stepped out of the car, finding herself surrounded by her peers, all bombarding her with questions regarding her absence and her reason being in such an expensive car.

"How come you're riding in such a fancy car?"

"Who's that in there?"

"You're with a rich guy now? How shameless."

At that, she turned to the voice, eyes seeming to glow in irritation. "My transportation to school has nothing to do with you. Please get away from me." With that, she headed to class where she found Kazuki standing at her desk.

"There you are. I heard the commotion. Mori-san dropped you off?"

"Yeah, and everyone is already starting rumors."

"Oh yeah? If only they knew what you _really_ went through."

"That'll make things worse. You know what the girls think of me. It's because I'm an orphan that they're acting like this."

"Kanazawa-san!" someone called. She turned to find Arima-sensei rushing to her, tears in his eyes.

"Arima..."

"Thank god you're okay. When I heard from the headmistress about what happened, I panicked. I even visited you, but you were still out cold."

"Wait, you went to Mori-san's house? And no one told me?"

"Because I knew you would freak out on me about being unprofessional."

"Damn right I would."

"You know you don't have to do the competition. I don't want you to overexert yourself."

"I'm doing it. Just because I got a little banged up doesn't mean I have to stop practicing."

"'A little banged up'? You were bedridden for two days!"

"I'm fine, don't worry about me."

"Kanazawa-"

"Enough, sensei. I don't want, nor do I _need_ people coddling me. I can handle myself."

"I know...but sometimes there are things that even _you_ can't handle. You have friends and family that will be there and be your strength. Why can't you rely on us?"

Chihiro looked down. Mori had asked for her to rely on him. "I'll try..."

"That's all we want." He placed a hand on her shoulder, giving her a sad smile and leaving.

"He's right, you know," Kazuki said.

"Shut up."

"Chi..."

"Kazu, please. Not now."

He sighed. "I'll see you later."

"Yeah..."

The day proceeded with buzzing through the school. Like she thought, rumors sprang up due to that morning.

 _"She's sleeping with a rich old man. That's why she hasn't been in school."_

 _"She probably got adopted into a rich family and is now flaunting her new wealth."_

 _"I heard that the yakuza abducted her because of her deadbeat dad. And now she's the head's plaything."_

The worst of it all was the one that was closest to the truth.

.

.

.

 ** _"She got attacked by the man that raped her two years ago, and now she's stuck with him. She probably has Stockholm Syndrome."_**

.

.

.

That one nearly made her track down the one that started it. The rumors were unsavory, and she could only count the minutes to the last bell. A lot believed the first one, but that was because she was an orphan and apparently no one would believe she was adopted into a wealthy family, which was technically true. During her lunch period, she hid in the music room, practicing a few selections. Despite everything that has happened, she could always play the piano. That was a constant, and because of that, her mood lightened. That was, until her mathematics class.

Halfway through the lesson, the door slid open, revealing two men wearing suits, whom she recognized as Tachibana and Sasaki. Kyoya had her meet them when they planned to have her be guarded when she went to school. Her teacher stared at them, obviously irritated by the interruption.

"Sirs, if you need one of my students, please don't interrupt my class when fetching them. That is what the P.A. is for."

"Forgive us. Miss Chihiro, we have a problem," Tachibana said.

She paled. She was hoping that she was just being called home early. "W-What?" All he could do was stare solemnly, and she realized her biggest nightmare was becoming a reality.


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N - Hello, my lovelies! I am so sorry that I haven't been updating. I've been suffering from a major writer's block and it's been killing me. So to cure it, I started on another fanfic...actually two other ones. So, those ones will be up in the near future. This chapter may be a little rushed and I know you're all waiting for some progress between Chihiro and Mori. It will happen, I promise. Other than that, I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

She was out of her seat and rushing for the door, ignoring her protesting teacher. She practically flew into the car and Tachibana floored it to the daycare.

"Miss Chihiro, I suggest that you remain in the car, Master Kyoya and Master Takashi have men that can handle it."

"What the fuck do you mean 'remain in the car'? Those are my _kids._ I'm not staying anywhere."

"If I may speak frankly, what do you plan to do? You're severely wounded and barely healed. You could get hurt yet again, and this time, it would be irrevocable."

"I could care less about _my_ well-being. That son of a bitch is with my children. I don't give a shit if that's what he wants."

"Miss Chihiro, please listen to reason," Sasaki said.

"Are there any firearms in here?"

"Excuse me?"

"Are there any _firearms?_ Guns, automatics, the like?"

"Why do you need a gun?" Tachibana asked, even though he knew her answer.

 _"I'm going to kill him."_

"And ruin your life? Let Master Kyoya's police force handle this." They heard her growl, but mumble in agreement. However, Tachibana saw the fire in her eyes. She was not going to listen. He couldn't really fault her. After hearing about her unfortunate circumstances, he saw her stubbornness as admirable. He knew revenge was never the answer, but considering how those twins managed to force their way into his heart and take residence there, he'd help her shoot the bastard. Hell, he'd shoot him himself.

* * *

Mori was already at the daycare, determined to ruin Takoba. Kyoya's police force had surrounded the building, weapons drawn. Apparently, their orders were to shoot to kill. Tachibana and Sasaki had been notified of the situation and were currently on their way here with Chihiro. He knew she was going to be unhinged, and that would be problematic. He had to take care of him quickly, before she arrived.

Upon entering the building, he found the felon sitting with the twins, attempting to somehow connect with them, but they were having none of that. In fact, Hiroko was making some kind of weapon out of the blocks while Hideo was distracting the man.

"Takoba..."

"Ah, Morinozuka-sama. Glad that we could meet again, but this doesn't concern you. I'm waiting for Chihiro."

"She's not coming."

"I know she is. There is no way that she would not know that I'm here. When she does, I'll straighten things out and everything will be fine. You won't need to be in her life anymore and ruin such a prestigious reputation you made for yourself." Mori was beginning to feel sick at the sight of this man. He assumed that he could simply work things out, but there was no that was going to happen. Chihiro was determined to end his life and since he was touching her children, she was going to make good on her promise.

"You're going to come out with me, and you're going to be taken _far_ away from them."

"I'm afraid not. This is none of your business."

"Considering that she is rather important to me, it is my business."

"Oh? If I do recall, you barely know her. How can she be important to you?"

He hated to admit, but the sociopath was right. Mori barely knew her. He only knew the general details. "I..."

"Do you know her favorite color? Her favorite food? What about her hobbies? Aspirations? Likes, dislikes?" Mori could only stay silent. "Of course not. You may like her, but you'll never know her. I know her. I know every little thing about her. So, I'm far more suitable than you are. Now, run along and bring her here. We're going to settle this once and for all." Before he could say anything, Hiroko swung her makeshift weapon into their father's groin, causing him howl in pain curl into a ball. That was their cue to run towards the gentle giant, but unfortunately, Hideo didn't quite make it.

"Hide!" Hiromi screamed, but Mori pushed her towards the exit. "M-Mori-tan!"

"Hiroko, go. I'll save him."

"B-But-"

"Go!" With that, she ran out and straight into Kyoya's arms, who had been overseeing everything.

"Kyo-tan! You have to help!"

"Hiroko, it'll be okay. Mori is a very brave and strong fighter. He will get him back." She bit back tears and nodded.

Mori watched in horror as Takoba held the toddler by the throat, eyes wild and desperate. "Bring her here. I want to see my wife."

He couldn't describe the anger that was beginning to boil within him. It wasn't the fact that he had referred to Chihiro as his wife, it was how he handle his "son". Without even thinking, he lunged for the criminal. He pressed a palm into his face while forcing his other arm between the gripping one and the child's throat. The effort was made easier with the man being disoriented. Taking Hideo into his arms, he checked for any external damage. Once he was sure that he was completely fine, he turned to offender, only to find that he escaped through the back door. _"Damn it..."_

* * *

Chihiro was in a frenzy when they arrived, but relaxed when she saw Hiroko in Kyoya's arms. But she couldn't see her son. Bursting out of the car, she rushed to the older twin and squeezed her into her arms.

"Mama..."

"Where's your brother?"

"Mori-tan's getting him."

"He is?" At that, he emerged from the building, a shaken Hideo clinging to him as he walked towards her. "Hideo..."

The little one reached for her and she held him, shushing him even though he was not crying. "I'm o-okay, mama. Mori-tan saved me. I'm alright."

She looked at the man, tears escaping. Before thinking, she reached for him and pulled into a hug, unable to express her gratitude in words. There was so much she wanted to tell him, but there was nothing she could really say in the moment. All she managed was a breathless "thank you".

Mori was relieved that ordeal was over for now, but angry with himself because Takoba got away. "I'm sorry, Chihiro."

"Why?"

"I let him get away..."

She paled, but at that moment, she didn't really care about the felon. All that mattered was that her children were safe. "It doesn't matter now. He'll find a way back, and we'll be ready for him. But right now, I'm just glad to have my babies here. And I'm glad that you're safe."


	13. Chapter 13

It had been a few weeks since Takoba's abduction attempt. Things had gotten quiet and it left a sense of relief and dread in Chihiro and Mori. They didn't know when he would strike next, but it had them both mentally and emotionally exhausted. It didn't help that Kyoya's private police couldn't seem to track him. With this, Chihiro and Mori have been spending more time in the meditation room; she seeming to detach herself from the world while he tried desperately to keep in touch. This worried Haruhi and the twins immensely.

"Ne, Haru-tan, Hiroko-chan thinks that mama and Mori-tan need a break," Hiroko said.

"Yeah," Hideo added. "They look so sad and grumpy."

"Hmm...you two are right. You know what would be a good way they could take a break?"

"What?"

"If they went on a date."

"A date? What's that?" Hideo asked.

"Oh! Hiroko knows! It's when two people go somewhere nice and they kiss and stuff!"

Haruhi smiled. "Not quite, but close. I have a plan which is gonna need the help of everyone, including you two."

"Yay!" At that, the two ran off to find Honey and the others, which had Haruhi in a tizzy because they had no idea what they were doing.

"H-Hey! Get back here!"

* * *

Chihiro was studying when Kaoru, Haruhi, and Tamaki barged into her room, all three with a certain glint in their eyes.

"No," she said.

"You don't even know what we were going to say," Haruhi said.

"When someone has an evil glint in their eye, that is an automatic nope."

"Well, you don't really have a choice for this," Kaoru said.

"What?"

"We're going shopping, and you're coming with us. We're bringing Hiroko."

"What about Hideo?"

"He's with Mori and Honey."

"But, I have to study."

"Mama, we have to go! I wanna go shopping," Hiroko pouted. Said woman sighed. When her daughter pulled that, she could never say no.

"Fine. Get your shoes on."

"Yes!"

Meanwhile, Hikaru and Honey were convincing Mori to tag along with them to do basically the same thing. He was far easier to convince since he wanted something to take his attention away from Takoba. It also helped that Hideo blindsided him with a pout when he asked to come along. When Haruhi told Honey and everyone else about her plan to get those two to go on a date, he was surprised that Kyoya decided to help out. He thought that he would sit this one out. So, when they were heading to the cars, he had to ask the third year about his intentions.

"Why are you helping Takashi? I thought you liked Chi-chan."

Kyoya sighed. "I do. But, I don't think I can give her anything that she could possibly want. I consider Mori as a good friend, and I want him to be happy, and I think he deserves her. And...she's just far too good to be mixed up in my family's affairs. She and the twins both. That's why while everyone had decided on where to go shopping, I booked a reservation at a very nice restaurant and booked a room for them to stay. They'll have a few days of rest away from everyone, and use that to bond."

"Kyo-chan..."

"It's the least I can do for them. The twins will come to school with us, I had already talked this over with the chairman, and he was down for it."

"You really like her, huh?"

"So much. But, I can't have her. Not when Mori fell for her first."

Honey smiled. "Does Tama-chan know that you're giving up?"

"No."

"I'll treat you to your favorite dinner." At that, the two caught up with the others and headed to a boutique. Mori stared at the four who only stared innocently at him.

"What's going on?"

"We're treating you to a day of pampering," Hikaru said.

"Mitskuni, what are you planning?"

"What? Why must you assume that I'm behind this?"

"Because it's most likely you."

"Well, we're not telling you," Hikaru said. "Now, let's get you into a tux." And the giant was pushed into a dressing room.

* * *

Chihiro stood in the store, arms crossed. "What are you guys up to?"

"We just wanted to treat you to some nice clothes," Tamaki said.

"Yeah. Since you live with Mori-senpai, you'll be expected to go to dinner parties and the like. You need to be prepared for it. So, I called my mom and asked her to set up her best creations for someone your size, so here we are," Kaoru grinned.

"Wait, this is your mom's store?" Chihiro asked.

"Why, of course," someone said. The group turned to find said woman standing behind them, a devious smirk on her face.

Chihiro was in awe. "Oh my god, it's another Hitachiin clone!"

Yuzuha blinked at her, unsure how to respond until she broke out into peals of laughter. "'Another Hitachiin clone'! I haven't heard that one before! Kaoru, I like this girl. Why haven't I met her before?"

"She's Haruhi's best friend."

When she finally calmed down, she circled around her, eyeing her up and down. "Hmm...petite, but really curvy. She's very beautiful. Very mature, too. She needs a dress that emphasizes that. I have just thing."

"Hiroko-chan has to approve!" Hiroko said.

"Hm?" Yuzuha looked down to find the child staring up at her, face stern. "Oh, this little cutie is your daughter, I assume?"

"Yes."

"She'll be my perfect little critic. Alright, come along Hiroko. Let's find the perfect dress for mommy!" And she scooped her up and skipped away with her in her arms.

Chihiro looked extremely confused. "My daughter just got kidnapped by a fashion designer..."

"Expect that more often."

"Oh dear." They followed after the designer, hoping that she hasn't dressed Hiroko up in something that she shouldn't be wearing. Instead, they found her assessing a dress that Yuzuha had pulled out.

"Mama, try this on."

"Hiroko-"

"No time! Hiroko says try this on!" And she puts the offending article of clothing in her hands, staring at everyone.

"You heard the lady," Tamaki said. He shoved her into the nearest dressing room. Chihiro could groan, but complied anyway. After putting it on, she looked at herself, and freaked.

"Um, your mirror is broken!"

"Well, come out so we can see you," Kaoru said.

"Nope!"

"Chihiro, get your ass out here." She reluctantly stepped out, and everyone was in awe. Hiroko grinned.

"Perfect! This one!"

"I'm glad you approve," Yuzuha smiled. "Now that we have your dress, we have to get you ready!"

"Wait, what? Ready for what?"

"That's a secret! Kaoru, go get your brother and prepare everything else."

"Roger!" And he ran out the store. "

"Alright ladies-and gentleman-let's go to the spa!"

"Huh?!" And Chihiro was drug along for the ride. "What the hell is going on?!"


	14. Chapter 14

It was a painstaking day for everyone, but the end result would be worth it. While Mori was getting ready for this supposed surprise that Honey _did not_ set up, Chihiro was being tortured. Yuzuha was doing her makeup.

"Would you quit your whining? You'll look gorgeous."

"Can someone explain to me what the hell is going on? I was practically ambushed and being dressed up against my will."

"Don't you dress up for performances?"

"Not like this. I don't go all out. "

"Well, you should. You're a really pretty girl. You should dress up once in a while. Especially for something like this."

"Like what, though?"

"That's a secret."

"Ugh."

"All done!" She stood her up and led her to a full body mirror.

"No..." Chihiro couldn't believe the sight in front of her. "Y-Your mirror is broken."

"Are you still going on about that? Chihiro, that woman right there is you. That is what you look like."

"B-But..." She wanted to cry.

"You really should pamper yourself, especially since you're a mother. Those twins of yours want to see that you're taking care of yourself. If you just take even a day for yourself, every week, you'll be okay. You haven't done that since they were born, huh?"

"No..."

"Consider this week as your child-free week."

"This week?"

"No time to explain. Let's get you out of here. You have somewhere to be."

* * *

Mori found himself outside a hotel, waiting with Kyoya. "I think it's time that you told me what's going on."

The bespectacled host sighed. "Haruhi actually came up with this plan. Since you and Chihiro had been so stressed over Takoba, she thought that you two deserved a break. So, she thought that the best way to do it was to have you two go on a date. Unfortunately, you are way too shy to ask her. So, we took matters into our own hands."

"You sure Tamaki didn't come up with this."

"Very sure. That's why we went shopping."

"And you helped?"

"I know that this is surprising, but I decided that I won't pursue her. She deserves someone better than me, and that's you."

"Kyoya..."

"I've seen the way she looks at you. She'll never feel that way about me. Tamaki will rip me a new one, but it's better this way. You're a good friend to me, so I wanted to treat you both. I made a reservation at the restaurant here, and paid in advance."

"You didn't have to do that."

He smiled. "I wanted to."

Mori smiled in return, placing a hand on his shoulder. "Thank you." At that, a car pulled up and the chauffeur opened it to reveal a surprising sight. Out came Chihiro, dressed in designer clothes, all Hitachiin. She wore a form-fitting dark violet evening gown. A slit ran down her thigh, exposing just a little bit of the creamy skin that hid underneath. Her makeup consisted of eyeliner, mascara, and black lipstick, bringing out her brown eyes. Her hair had been styled into an elegant pompadour. All in all, she looked breath-taking.

Kyoya stared in awe as she approached them. It was at that moment that he felt that he may have been making a terrible mistake, but he knew he would have to live with it. He still could admit that he was extremely jealous of his senior. "Ch-Chihiro...you look amazing."

"Thank you, Kyoya. H-Hey, Mori."

Said man snapped out of his trance. "H-Hey..."

"Do you know what this is about?"

"Apparently, this is a date."

She blinked at him. "A...date...?"

"Yeah. I just found this out, too."

She turned to the third year, but he held up his hands in defense. "Haruhi's idea, not mine."

"Wait, _she_ came up with this idea? That tanuki girl?"

"I was just as surprised as you are when she came to us with it."

"That explains everything."

"Now, you two go in and have dinner. I also booked a room for you both for the week."

"Wait, what?"

"Kyoya..." Mori started.

"You both have been stressed. So, this week, you'll be relaxing. Haruhi and the rest of us will take care of the twins. I have already arranged for them to come to school with us, and they'll be staying with Honey. Don't worry, they were excited about it. Actually, a little _too_ excited. I know I should have at least told you this, but this was supposed to be a surprise."

"Kyoya," Chihiro said. "Thank you. I know they're in good hands. I don't know how to repay you"

He only smiled sadly. "Keep smiling for me, and have fun. I'll be going now." Before he could turn towards the waiting car, he was pulled into a hug. He froze, but recovered and returned the hug. This was going to be the only chance he had to hold her. And she was warmer and softer than he imagined. He let her go, and held her face. "Take advantage of this week." And he was gone.

Mori didn't know how to feel about that certain gesture of affection. All he knew was that he preferred that Kyoya didn't do it again, but he also had to cut him some slack. He gave up the only girl he might ever love for the sake of her future and happiness.

"So...shall we go in?"

Mori nodded and offered his arm. She took it and they headed for the restaurant. Chihiro had to admit, the place was lavish. She didn't know how to act, especially since there were so many rich people, and many of them seemed to know Mori. They were seated and handed their menus, and it was then that reality hit.

"A date..."

"Hm?"

"This is a date. Um..."

"You went on a date with Mitsuragi-san."

"But, it wasn't really a date. We brought the twins with us."

"Ah."

"We're both dressed up, and dining at a fancy restaurant. Oh jeez..."

He smiled. So he wasn't the only one with frayed nerves. "I'm nervous too."

"Oh..."

"He is right though...we do need to relax. Takoba has made things really difficult, huh?"

"Yeah...I guess we really do need this."

"Exactly. Now, what are you having?"

* * *

The night went on rather slowly, the two not particularly knowing what to say. That was until Mori decided to address the one thing that had been plaguing his mind.

"Chihiro, there's really no point in keeping it from you since we're here now."

"Huh?"

"I like you. A lot. Actually, it was kind of love at first sight for me, and I just kept it to myself. I can't express how much I just want to hold you close and just feel you near me. Or how much I love hearing your voice and how stubborn you are. I can't express that. I'm not too good at expressing myself in general."

"Mori..."

"I want this to feel like a real date. I want to treat you like a princess, even if you won't let me."

"Mori, hush." He stopped, worried that he may have offended her. "You don't have any idea how happy that made me. I like you too, and it also was love at first sight for me. You've been so kind to me, and that made me fall deeper, but not as much as how you just are. I love that you can simply say all that you need to say with little words and simple gestures. And the twins adore you. You mean a lot to me."

"I...do?"

"Yes. I know we haven't spent much time together, and really haven't gotten to know each other that well, but I want to get to know you. Learn about you as we go. It'll be a learning experience for us to go through together."

And he smiled. It wasn't his usually closed-lip warm smiles. It was a wide and toothy grin, and it was _breathtakingly perfect._ All Chihiro wanted to do was kiss him. It was so different to her, and quite possibly the other hosts, but the fact that she was the one seeing such a sight made her feel special. Like this was something only she could see. She didn't realize that she had moved until she felt a pair of lips press into the palm of her hand. She had placed a hand onto his cheek.

"M-Mori..."

He smiled yet again, this time his usual closed-lip smiles. However, it was warmer. More loving. "Takashi."

"H-Huh?"

"We're together now, right? You don't need to call me Mori anymore."

"O-Oh..." She sat down. "T-Ta..."

"It's okay."

"T-Takashi..."

Nothing could describe how ecstatic the university student was at that moment. The sound of her voice performing the simple act of saying his name just seemed so wonderful. It sent chills down his spine, and he had to admit that he loved it. "Chihiro..."

He's said her name plenty of times, but considering the circumstances now, it seemed to have sounded far more intimate than it should have been. But, she didn't care. "This feels so surreal."

"Yeah."

"I guess we should check into that room before we miss the time."

"It _is_ getting late." At that, Mori left a tip and the two left the restaurant, both trying not to let their minds wander so much. If they did, they will travel into dangerous territory, and there would be a few problems. But, Mori struggled to keep his thoughts innocent since they were now blossoming into a couple...and sharing a hotel room. Hopefully, Kyoya had booked a room with two beds.

When they found their room, they were surprised and shocked at the sight. It was an extravagant suite. It looked more like an expensive apartment, with a balcony and everything. But there was one problem.

"Well, fuck," he whispered, surprising his date. She never thought he swore. But, the feeling was mutual.

There was only _one_ bed.

"Took the words right out of my mouth."

.

.

.

This was going to be a long week.


	15. Chapter 15

"What do you mean 'you're giving up'?!" Kyoya knew this was how Tamaki was going to react to the news. He was none too pleased with how dramatic the blond was taking it, though.

"Exactly what I meant. I'm giving up."

"No...you can't...You've got more fight than that."

"Tamaki, enough. It's my decision. I care about her and Mori, and that's why they should be together. She would be torn apart by my father, and there would be no getting her back."

"Kyoya...there has to be a way. We have to go down-"

"No, Tamaki. They've had enough stress and drama to last them a lifetime. And you know damn well it's going to get worse with the way things are going. We can't find Takoba anywhere, and the moment they get back and their routine starts up, he's going to come out of nowhere and ambush us all with whatever he has planned. That's enough as it is. I want them to come back refreshed, and ready to deal with him. Together."

"There has to be a way."

"There is _no_ way. I won't sabotage our friendships just because of my selfishness. Am I sad about it? I'm fucking torn apart. It hurt watching her go with Mori. It tore me to pieces when I had to let go of her for the first and last time. And she smiled at me this time. _Me._ And you know what? I'm okay with it. I get to see those smiles. That's all that matters to me. It hurt every time I've seen her cry. It hurt every time I see her hard at work, because I know she's dead tired. I know she has nightmares because I hear her scream in the middle of the night, and you know what? Mori is the one that gets to her first. He comforts her. And who was the one that got to her when Takoba first attacked her?"

"But-"

"Mori got to her first. _He_ saved her. Not me. I couldn't do much to help her at all while he had been right there for her. _Right there._ So, I'm giving up. Does it hurt? Like a motherfucker, but I'll deal with it. And just knowing that she's happy makes it all worth it. And it's not like I'm dropping out of her life. I plan to remain her friend, and be there when I can."

"Will you at least tell her how you feel? She deserves that."

"Yeah. I'll tell her, but not when they're starting a relationship. That will confuse her."

"Maybe that would be good for you."

"Tamaki."

"I know, I know. I just care about you. I want you to be happy."

"I know. But, I know the outcomes of being with her for my happiness."

"You really are something."

"Heh, shut up. Don't think I won't swoop in if they ever break up."

"That's the spirit."

* * *

Chihiro stood on the balcony, staring out at the lights of the city. She was at peace, despite how busy it looked. Mori approached her from behind, placing a shawl on her shoulders.

"Thanks."

"Looks beautiful."

"Yeah. I never realized how calm something as loud and busy as the city could make you. You don't realize the beauty that you're a part of until you look at it from a different point of view."

"Hn."

"It kind of makes me want to dance."

"Dance?"

"Yeah, weird, huh? I get these kinds of moments."

He chuckled. "I don't find it weird."

She smiled, looking up at him. "Dance with me."

He stared at her like she grew a third eye. "H-Huh?"

 _"Dance with me."_

"No music."

"That's fine. We can make our own." He tried to form a protest, but any that he had were completely obliterated when she placed his hands on her waist. She was certainly tiny, but she really fit in his embrace. She wrapped-at least attempted to- her arms around his neck, but ended up just placing them on his chest. She started swaying, creating her own tempo and he followed her movements. The silence tormented him since it left him with his thoughts, but it wasn't that problematic. He just decided to focus on the little mother in his arms, staring down at as she looked up at him. Her eyes sparkled brightly, causing him to get lost in them.

God, he wanted to kiss her.

He really, _really_ wanted to kiss her. But, he didn't want to make an attempt, lest he'd make a fool of himself. Little did he know that Chihiro had the same exact thoughts. In order to keep herself at bay, she placed her head onto his chest, closing her eyes. She listened to his heartbeat, a strong and gentle sound. She felt safe right here. It was perfect, so beautifully perfect. When she looked back up at him, she found herself entranced by his stormy gaze. However, it had that same shine that she witnessed before. That same passion that she was beginning to feel.

"Takashi..." Before she could continue, he leaned down, his eyes locked on her lips. "Wh-What-"

"Quiet..." And his lips met hers. Electricity shot through both of them, and they didn't know what to do. Mori lifted her up as she properly wrapped her arms around his neck. Walking back inside, he sat and laid back onto the bed, feeling everything press against him. Her body felt so soft, so supple and he wanted to explore this new territory, but he knew he couldn't. Instead, he focused on the feeling of her lips on his. Once they broke away for air, Chihiro hid her face in his neck.

"This can't be real."

"It is."

"I know. I just can't believe it." She sat up, looking down at him. For some reason, the position made her completely aware of the situation they were in.

Mori, on the other hand, found that he might like the idea of her being on top. _Oh dear._ "We should get ready for bed. It's been a long day."

"Yeah."

"I'll sleep on the floor."

Chihiro's whole demeanor changed at that. "The fuck you will."

"Chihiro, we're not married. We can't share the same bed."

"I don't mind. I like the idea of sleeping next to you. I know it's too soon in the relationship, but I really don't want you to sleep on the floor. I'll feel guilty and won't be able to sleep. Besides, next thing you know, I'll be sleeping on the floor with you."

"Chihiro, it's fine."

"Takashi, you're the one that's been sore for the past few weeks. If you don't get the proper rest that you deserve, it will only get worse. So, please."

Mori was surprised that Chihiro knew about his problem. He had been training hourly in order to keep himself in check. And because of that, his muscles had been continuously screaming at him. She was right; he _should_ be sleeping on the bed. But, he was worried about what might happen if he did.

"I don't know..."

"I trust you. You have far more self-control than I do, so I know you won't try anything. If it makes you feel any better, we can put up a makeshift wall out of pillows to keep us separated."

"I want to hold you, though."

"Goddamn it, you're as indecisive as the twins."

"Sorry."

"Don't be. It's okay to want something. I want to be in your arms, too. If you're worried about anything, I'll stop you. It'll be okay."

"You're sure?"

"Positive."

"Okay..."

"I'm gonna go change." And she got off of him, taking her suitcase to the bathroom. When she opened it and looked for her pajamas, she found that her entire wardrobe was completely different. On top of the neatly folded clothes was a slip of paper with a note written on it.

 _Even though you have better fashion sense than Haruhi, and all of your outfits were super cute, we thought that you should try something different. We made all of your outfits, including your pjs. Don't kill us :D_

 _-Kaoru + Hikaru_

She pulled out a mint-colored slip, hemmed with black lace and had music notes embroidered at the bottom. It looked rather short for her liking, especially since she was sleeping in the same bed as Mori, and she didn't want him to think that she wanted something more than sleep. Hoping that it was more modest than it looked, she changed into it. When she looked into the mirror, she didn't know what to think. The hem ended at mid-thigh, and the cool satin material made it feel like her ass was hanging out. The heart neckline was rather low, showing a lot more cleavage than she would like.

 _Hikaru made this one...and Kaoru let him..._ "Damn those fucking twins!"

Mori knew that she found out about the twins' little stunt when he heard Chihiro curse their residential twins. They pulled the same thing on him, leaving him with no shirts to sleep in but a lot of flannels. He came to truly understand when she stepped out of the bathroom, having donned a slip instead of her usual night attire. He didn't know if he should kill Hikaru, or thank him.

"Um..."

"They switched up my entire wardrobe. So, I'm going to be dressing blind for this entire week."

"You're not the only one. They did it to me too."

She sighed, but then found herself extremely aware that Mori was wearing only pajamas pants. He was completely and utterly _shirtless._ But, she had to admit, she _really_ liked the sight in front of her. A toned body that was only achieved through intense training. Muscles contracting with every movement under his skin. That dark trail of hair that disappeared into his-

 _Alright, Chihiro! Yes, he's hot, but no need to create any sexual fantasies about him._ "L-Let's go to sleep."

"Yeah..." Little did she know that Mori had been staring at her the same way. He found himself loving the way the little dress hugged her curves. She looked like a woman of his age, and he had to remind himself that she was still a second year in high school. After turning off the lights, they climbed into bed, her back to his chest, and he was painfully aware of how close her rear was to his groin. But, he didn't want to move because she just felt so warm. He placed an arm on her waist while his other one slipped underneath her pillow. She sighed contently. "You okay?"

"I'm wonderful," she whispered. "I like this, a lot."

He smiled, pressing a kiss into her hair. "Goodnight."

"Goodnight."


	16. Chapter 16

Mori woke up alone. In a panic, he bolted out of bed and ran out to find Chihiro in the little kitchenette, making breakfast. She was still wearing the slip that Hikaru made for her. He had to admit, he really liked the way it looked on her.

He sighed happily and approached her, pressing his chest against her back and kissing her head. "Morning." He smiled at the little squeaked she made when he touched her, but knew she was smiling as well.

"Good morning, Takashi."

"How'd you sleep?"

"Like a baby. Sit down, I'll have your coffee soon."

"We have room service, you know."

"Your point?"

"You didn't have to make breakfast for me."

"I know, but I wanted to spoil you. Plus, I've never used a kitchen this nice, so it's a bonus."

He only grunted in response. She served their meal, which consisted of waffles with fresh fruit and whipped cream, eggs and bacon, and a half of a grapefruit with a bit of sugar on top. She watched as he took his first bite. The look on his face was priceless. "This is really good."

"I'm glad you think so. So, what's the plan for today?"

"I don't know. I was thinking we could go to a really nice shrine that was nearby. Then, maybe some ice cream. I just don't know if you'd like that. It sounds boring."

"Oh no! I'd love to. Actually, anywhere is fine as long as it's with you."

He smiled. "There's a lot of places we could go. I like the idea of horseback riding."

"Ooh, I'd love that. I've always wanted to ride a horse."

"We can do that, too."

"We have a whole week. We should savor it."

"That is true."

"So, we could do the shrine today, and the horses later in the week."

"Sounds good."

* * *

The couple spent their morning in bed, talking about anything and everything. Chihiro learned that Mori was surprisingly a cuddler, and he had a playful side to him despite his usually stoic demographic. It was quite refreshing. Mori, on the other hand, found out that she was ticklish. Very, _very_ ticklish. They learned quite a bit about each other, from the little things such as Chihiro's favorite color being mint green while Mori's was forest green to deeper things, such as how Chihiro got into dance.

When it was time to go to the shrine, Mori was rather nervous. This was their second date, and they were out in the open. He didn't mind it too much, but he worried that they would run into someone from Chihiro's school. He saw how everyone treated her when she back. He didn't want her to go through that again.

"Takashi, it'll be okay," she smiled. "I doubt we'd run into one of my classmates. Even if we did, I won't let them ruin our day. Okay?"

How she was able to figure out what he was thinking was beyond him. But, her reassurance was all that he needed. He returned her smile with his own, and pressed a kiss to her forehead. "Alright."

They headed to the shrine, Chihiro taking in everything. It was rather busy, but that was okay, because all she could think about was the architecture, and the history behind it. Everything looked so clean and felt so sacred that she hadn't realized that she went to pray until she heard someone finish right next her. She turned to find her boyfriend smiling at her.

"You went off on your own."

"I did, didn't I? Sorry."

"It's no problem. What did you pray for?"

She blushed. "Good health, strength, and peace. You?"

"Peace and strength."

"You didn't ask for happiness? Or love?"

He reached for her hand and grasped it. "I already have those."

Her cheeks grew darker, smiling at his forwardness. "Me too. With you."

"Shall we go for that ice cream?"

"Yes." At that, they left for the ice cream shop that was nearby. It wasn't as busy as the shrine, but it was getting to that point. However, they still decided that they wanted to eat inside. Chihiro had ordered a matcha-flavored ice cream sundae while Mori asked for a simple strawberry ice cream cone. Another thing they learned about each other. As they ate, they watched as people came and went, observing them.

"Can I try your ice cream," Mori asked.

"Hm? Sure." She gave him a spoonful, which he happily ate, but noticed that a bit had somehow dribbled onto her hand. Deciding to be bold, he licked the sweet substance from her skin, all while maintaining eye contact. He watched as she blushed in various shades of red, biting her lip. He wanted nothing more than to devour those sweet lips of hers, but he kept himself in check.

"Eh? Isn't that Kanazawa-san?" someone asked. She froze. "And who is that with her?"

"Oh, fuck me..." she whispered, suddenly losing her appetite. She completely forgot that she took the entire week off school with the school's knowledge, and her peers had no idea. And at the moment, she looked like she skipped school. She recognized one of the girls as the one who called her shameless for being with someone rich. Now, she had something to back that up.

"My, my, you _are_ shameless. Here you are skipping school to be with someone. And it's a rich guy, too. Aren't you supposed to be setting an example for little 'brothers and sisters'? Especially since you're top of the class?"

Chihiro thought about how to handle it. She could lie, but it would've been exposed, and then there would be more trouble. But so would the truth. Would they believe her? Probably not. "I..."

"So, you're selling your body for money, huh?"

Mori was about to speak up, but was beaten to it. "How dare you think I would stoop so _low._ I would never sell myself. Ever. If you must know, I was given permission to have the week off due to a serious issue. How I choose to spend it is none of _your_ concern. And this 'rich guy' you so rudely insulted is my boyfriend. You owe him an apology."

"Like hell I do, you slut. Who would believe you're with such a good looking guy like him? You're just like any other orphan, looking for love because your parents abandoned you."

Mori winced at that. That was a low blow, and this bitch needed to answer for it. However, he still couldn't defend his girlfriend because she wasn't going to let him. "My mother died before I was old enough to even know what she looked like. My piece-of-shit father was so bad that I ran away. And just because I'm an orphan doesn't mean I'm looking for love. I just happened to find it. Listen, I don't care what you say about me, but you don't disrespect Takashi like that. Apologize. Now."

The girl only glared, making a move to leave, but Chihiro wasn't having any of that. She firmly grasped her arm. "Let go, you bitch."

"Apologize, and I'll let go." The boys that were with the girl approached, ready to fight. Mori was instantly on his, ready to make them regret what ever decision they make next. However, he was surprised to see the look on Chihiro's face. Her eyes were ice cold, glare razor sharp. _"Don't touch me, or I'll turn you both into the little bitches you are."_ And they back off. "I'm not gonna say it again."

"Fine! I'm sorry!"

"Like you mean it." She let her go so she could apologize properly.

She bowed, irritated. "I'm sorry for being so rude to you."

"Better." With that, the group left, forgetting about their ice cream. Takashi watched as his lover counted backwards in an attempt to calm down. "I'm so sorry you had to see that. I didn't want you to see that side of me." They had only been a couple for one day and he was already seeing her bad side.

"Chihiro, it's fine. They were rude, and you responded accordingly. But, why didn't you tell them who I was?"

"It wouldn't be right to throw your name around just to further my gain. They didn't need to know anything except for your first name. If they figure out who you are, then that's them, but I wasn't gonna use the influence of your name like that. It's just distasteful and downright shameless."

She respected his name...Previous girls he's dated had used his name to put themselves on some sort of pedestal, thinking they were better than everyone else. She was the first to not do that, and for that, he realized that he was still falling for her. "Thank you."

"I'll always make sure to honor you and your family name. It doesn't deserve to be treated like a prize."

With that, he pulled her towards him, pressing a chaste kiss to her lips, one that bubbled with every emotion he had been feeling in that moment. "I love you."

She didn't expect to hear those words so soon. It surprised her, but she'd be lying if she said that she didn't return the feelings. In fact, she was ecstatic and she couldn't help but laugh. Truly laugh. It was a musical, gleeful sound that just made the entire atmosphere brighten. She wanted to cry. She wanted to dance. She was filled with so much joy, she was worried that she might burst.

"I love you, too, Takashi. So, _so_ much."


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N - I'm sorry this is so short. I wanted to get a chapter out so if it seems rushed, I apologize. Enjoy!**

* * *

Chihiro and Mori walked around the park, hand in hand. There was a pleasant silence between them, but something plagued the college student's mind. Who was her father? And what did he do to her to warrant such a response from her?

"Takashi? What's wrong?"

He blinked, caught off guard by his little dancer. He didn't want to ask about her past in fear of bringing up unwanted memories, but he was curious. "What happened between you and your father?" She stiffened, which made him quickly try to take back the question.

"No, no. It's fine. I think it's time for me to talk about it."

"You really don't have to."

"I want to. Besides, we're learning about each other. We should learn about the bad as well as the good."

"Okay..."

"My dad hadn't always been the kind of man I know today. He used to smile a lot and never would harm either of us. He loved my mom and loved me as well. At the time, there had been a series of break-ins and we were hit. Almost all them were when the owners were not home, but we were an exception. The intruders didn't count on my mom and I being home, so when they did, we were all shocked. According to the police, they panicked and went after me, threatening to kill me if my mom didn't give them what they wanted. I guess my mom didn't listen and instead, attacked them, trying to save me. So, they killed her, but not without her killing one of them first."

Mori didn't think that was how she lost her mother. He thought she died due to an illness.

"Since then, my dad changed. He had gotten angrier, and started drinking. He blamed me for her death, so he would beat me. The nights where he was especially drunk _and_ angry, he'd try to kill me. It had gotten to the point where the neighbors started to notice, and the other kids would avoid me. As I got older, he got worse. Then, he'd have his...friends...come over. All of them were creeps, and they would touch me in weird places. But, being young and scared out of my mind, I didn't know what to do. Some of them were really nice to me, and I actually felt safe." She chuckled bitterly. "You know it's _bad_ when you feel safer in the arms of a pedophile than your own father."

"How did you get to the orphanage?"

"One day, my dad decided it was time to get rid of me. He took me to one of his more...scarier friend's house and told him that he could have me for five hundred yen. _Five hundred yen._ My dad was going to _sell_ me. What's worse is that the buyer was a rapist and sex trafficker. I only learned this later on, and it was the first of _very_ many anxiety attacks. At the time, I only knew that only bad things were gonna happen there, like warning bells going off loudly in my head. So, I ran. I ran, I ran, I ran, I _ran._ I ran until I found myself at the orphanage, when it first opened. I was one of their very first orphans. It took a very long time to get past what happened to me. But, I only got stronger with every child that walked through those doors."

Mori was taken aback. Fate had dealt her a horrible hand since she was a child. It was a wonder she's made it this far. "I..."

"Takashi, I appreciate the apology, but 'sorry' has and never will cut it. I just have to work hard in order to give back to the headmistress."

"I can help you."

"I know you can. But, this is something I have to do on my own." He pulled her close to him.

"Alright. Wanna head back?"

"Yeah. I'm feeling a little drained from today." They turned around, heading back to the hotel until Chihiro spotted a gazebo with piano sitting in the middle of it. "Hang on..." She approached the instrument, her fingers softly gliding across the keys. She looked at her boyfriend, who nodded and she eagerly sat down. She breathed in, and pressed the first key. That was all she needed to coax her into continuing.

 _Ballade in G Minor, op. 23, no. 1..._ That was the piece she had been working on for her recital. That and another one, which she may go with. It always spoke to her, and she could always bring out the intensity of the piece without fault.

Mori watched her play. Watched her move with the music, feeling her sadness, angst, and pain. It was like she was a completely different person. For the first time, he was seeing her for who she really is-an exhausted, and _broken_ mother. And it hurt. He wanted to take her into his arms, and soothe her. Hide her away from the horrors of the world. She's been through enough, and all he wants is for her to finally catch a break. But, that won't happen while Takoba was still at large. He had to find him, and make sure he's far away from her, or he might just lose her.

* * *

There was a knock at his door, something that Seiichi didn't particularly expect. Once he answered, he was greeted with the face of his brother.

"Yamato...what are you doing here?"

"What the fuck is wrong with you?"

"What are you talking about?"

"I'm talking about the fact that you're a _wanted_ man. _Again._ Why can't you leave that poor girl alone?"

"Why would I? She _is_ my wife, and we have two children together."

"Oh, my-you're _delusional!"_

"Now, now...no need to be rude. Come in." His younger brother entered the quaint apartment. "How did you find me, anyway?"

"You're way too obvious when it comes to hiding. You need to turn yourself in. You've got aggravated assault, and now _kidnapping?"_

"I'm afraid I can't do that. I'm going to get my Chihiro back and we're gonna run away together. But first, I have to do something about the bastard that stole her away from me. Morinozuka Takashi...I think I can put him down."

"You have no idea how bad this is gonna be."

"That's a risk I'm willing to take. It's for love."

 _"Love?_ You _raped_ her! I don't know why I came here, I should've just turned you in without letting you know."

"That would've been smart. Because now, I have to get rid of you, and I'd hate to do that to my dear baby brother."


	18. Chapter 18

Chihiro's phone rang, which surprised her. What made it even more unusual was the Kyoya's name flashing on the screen.

"Kyoya-san?"

"Hey, can you put this call on speaker?"

"Sure..." She did and beckoned Mori over to her. "What's wrong?"

"Takoba murdered his brother."

For some reason, the news hit her like a ton of bricks. Oddly enough, Takoba Yamato had often visited her in order to check on her. Despite his relation to her attacker, he was the most sympathetic and wanted nothing more than to apologize. They had actually become great friends despite the circumstances.

"Yamato's...dead?"

"You knew him?"

"He was a regular visitor of mine when it all happened. He even called me when Takoba was let out. Wh-When...When did this happen?"

"Earlier today. The police are certain that he was threatening to turn him in, probably trying to get him to do it himself. Upon their investigation, he pinged his cell phone and somehow managed to send his location to the local law enforcement. He was doing it whether he was going to tell him or not."

"I..." She couldn't breathe. It was only day one of their mini vacation, and something bad happened. One of her good friends was dead because that bastard.

"Chihiro," Mori said.

"Why...why...why..." She was seriously struggling to breathe, beginning to hyperventilate. Mori pulled her into his arms, rubbing circles in her back.

"She's having a panic attack, we'll call you later." And he hung up. He picked her up and carried her to the bed, sitting down with her in his lap. Still rubbing circles, her breathing finally slowed, only to be replaced by choked sobs.

"I can't believe it..."

"I'm so sorry."

"Maybe we should..."

"We're not going back. He's the reason why we're on our vacation in the first place. If you start looking for him now, _especially_ in this state of mind, you won't be able to deal with him correctly."

"But-"

"Not only are you devastated, you'll be angry and looking to kill, just like when he tried to kidnap Hiroko and Hideo. He doesn't know where they are, and even if he did, he wouldn't be able to get to them. Mitskuni would've had him strung up somewhere. We should focus on trying to relax."

"You're right...I just didn't think he would do something like this."

"That means we have to be prepared."

"Yeah..."

"Now, let's take a nap. It looks like you need it."

She smiled, nuzzling his neck. "Sounds great."

* * *

Kyoya sighed, frustrated by the turn of events. Now tacking on murder to the ever-growing list that was Takoba, this investigation needed to be over. Now.

"Kyo-chan?" Honey asked, clearly worried about this new information. "Is Chi-chan okay?"

"No. Takoba's brother, was apparently a very good friend of hers."

"That bad, huh?"

"She had a panic attack."

"Oh."

"We need to find him. Now that he's killed someone-his _younger brother,_ no less-this means that he won't be afraid to kill again."

"From everything we learned about him, he might resort to murder-suicide if we corner him."

"That's exactly what I'm afraid of. Are the twins safe?"

"Chika-chan and Sato-chan are with them right now. Do your men know where he might have gone?"

"No. He left nothing to indicate where he might go next." At that, Kyoya only growled and slammed his hands onto the desk. "Where the fuck is he?!"

"Kyoya..." Tamaki said, standing at the doorway.

He sighed. "I'm sorry. I'm just frustrated."

"I know, _mon ami._ But, it won't do you much good in the state you're in."

"What are you talking about?"

"Since Mori and Chihiro left, you haven't slept, or eaten. You have permanent bag underneath your eyes, and you're becoming far more irritable than usual. You even snapped at one of our guests today."

"I...did?"

"You see? You're not even aware of the things going on around you. Eat, please. And for fuck's sake, _sleep._ You'll be able to focus with a clear and fresh eyes tomorrow."

"Tamaki..."

"Even Haruhi's worried. She's been trying to feed you for the past couple of days."

"Catching Takoba is far more important."

"Kyoya, I know you love her, but if you haven't found him now, you're not going to find him in the next hour. Go home, get some rest."

"But-" Before he could finish his sentence, his phone rang. Exhausted, he answered. "Please tell me you found that son-of-a-bitch."

"Kyoya-san? It's me."

"Chihiro? What's wrong, what happened?"

"Nothing. I just want to thank you for letting me know about Yamato. And for everything you're doing for me."

If he said that he wasn't happy to hear her voice, he'd be a big, fat liar. "It's no problem, Chi-"

"But, I don't want you doing this if it's proving detrimental to your health."

He blinked. "What?"

"Sleep, you moron. Eat. Fucking relax. If I have to do it, then you have to do it. Even if it's for a day. You've already got so much on your head as it is. Let the professionals handle it for a bit. And you have Honey-san over there willing to help out. Even the twins are worried about you. They texted me, saying that you look like you're about to die. I just want to make sure you're alright. I care about you, ya know?"

He smiled. "Yeah..."

"Good. Now, I better hear that you're doing better, or you'll get an earful from Mama Chi, understood young man?"

He laughed. He could only imagine the stern look she has on her face at that moment. "I love you, Chihiro."

"What?"

"Huh?"

"You just said you loved me, right?"

Kyoya's eyes widened. Honey and Tamaki could only face-palm.

.

.

.

He just told her he loved her.

.

.

.

 _Shit._


	19. Chapter 19

_I didn't mishear him, right? He actually told me he loved me..._ "Kyoya-san? Please say something."

It took him a moment to respond. "And if I did? It doesn't matter anymore."

"Of _course_ it matters! How long?" He remained silent. _"How long, Kyoya?"_

"I guess since we met. I just didn't say anything because you were already falling in love with Mori. And I had wanted to tell you in a different manner, and hopefully far down the road."

She felt bad. He had kept this to himself for so long, and she only realized that majority of the things he has done for her...was out of love. "Kyoya..."

"Even if you weren't in love with him, I wouldn't allow myself to court you. My family is...intense, and the moment you become mine would mean that you wouldn't be able to live your life as freely as you do now. You are far too good to deal with that. Honestly, I feel like I made a mistake in letting you go, but I also know I can't change how you feel."

She sighed. "I understand. And thank you for letting me know. You're a very dear friend to me."

The word sent a pang to his heart, but he took it. "As well as you. I'll be hanging up now."

"Sleep, Kyoya. Please."

"I will. I'm just glad that you took the time to call me to make sure I was functioning."

"Yeah, don't think this is going to be the only one. I'll be checking on you constantly. Even after we find Takoba."

He chuckled. "Yes, ma'am. Good night."

"Night." She hung up and sighed. Mori placed his hands on her shoulders, massaging them. "You knew, didn't you?"

"Yeah..."

"And you didn't tell me."

"It wasn't my place."

"Ugh."

"You promised to keep smiling for him."

"I know, and I'm doing a shitty job at keeping that promise."

"You didn't expect to see your peers or hear about Yamato's death. But, we can tough through this and try to relax."

"Yeah..."

"So what do you think we should do tomorrow?"

"I'm not feeling up to going out tomorrow. Can we just stay in?"

He smiled. "Of course."

* * *

Seiichi paced back and forth, his mind reeling. He had killed his brother, and he was feeling a mix of fear, guilt, dread, and excitement. The body had already been found, he was sure of it. It wasn't like he made an effort to hide it. But, he wanted everyone to know that he meant business and that he wasn't afraid to get his hands dirty if it meant getting his family back.

Chihiro had disappeared off the face of the earth, and he had no idea where she went. All he knew was that the twins _and_ Morinozuka Takashi was with her. Maybe he should get a hold of one of her friends. Negotiate their life for hers. He was growing impatient and he was not a pleasant man when he got angry. It was time to be serious and get what he wanted, regardless of how much blood he spills.

"It would be her fault. If she had only listened, then she could have spared the life of my brother and then one of her dearest friends. Hmm...who should I play with first? That Mitsuragi Kazuki fellow might be good. I could have a lot of fun with him for spending too much time with my love. No...someone that everyone knows." He thought for second. An ugly grin stretched across his face. He knew who his next victim was going to be. "Fujioka Haruhi. She was one of her closest friends..." He giggled. "Maybe adding another wife to the family would make things a little better." His giggles grew louder, turning into laughter, then to cackles. His mind pictured the horrible things he would do the honor student.

He got to work, searching up everything he could on her. He knew approaching her at that rich school would be a gamble, especially since she very likely had connections with some powerful people. And if Chihiro's boy-toys were there, they would get to him before he got to her. Her father worked a lot...maybe when she's alone at home. _If_ she was still staying home. He admitted that he _did_ get carried away, so she could also be in hiding. _Hmm...Oh? What's this?_ It was a photo of the Host Club and an advertisement of their upcoming ball. His eyes trained on each face until he landed on Haruhi. _How cute._ He grinned yet again. He knew what to do.

"Yes...she's perfect."

* * *

Chihiro lied in bed with Mori, his arms wrapped around her as they watched the movie play.

"Feeling better?" the giant asked.

"Yes, very."

"Good."

"I just realized I haven't prepped for my dance showcase."

"You had no time to even think about it."

"I know, but when we get back, I'll be needing to work on my choreography."

"You can do that during club activities. You're not staying after school over there. We have everything planned out."

"Okay..."

"You think too much."

"Takashi..."

"You really do." He placed a kiss on her temple. "I want you to not think about everything. This week is meant for us. Not Takoba, not school, not anything else." Another on her cheek. She leaned into him, sighing. "So, think about us." Her neck. " _Only us."_

She turned to face him, her fingers grazing lightly over his skin. She pulled him in for a proper kiss, not missing the small groan that escaped him. His hands tightened around her waist, he struggling to keep them in one place. Mori had already concluded that her kisses, her lips were _very_ addicting, and no matter how hard he tried, he couldn't stop. He couldn't get enough of her kisses.

He trailed hot kisses down her throat, feeling the vibrations of a small moan escaping. Her fingers slipped into his hair, her nails lightly scraping against his scalp. He suckled on her collarbone, realizing that he was crossing into dangerous territory, and he didn't know if he would be able to stop himself. Chihiro wasn't making a move to stop him at all.

Hands were roaming. Fingers caressing bare skin now. This was getting too dangerous.

"Chi...we have to stop."

It was her turn to kiss his throat, a breathless giggle leaving her lips. "Don't want to."

"Me neither, but we have to. It's too soon."

She groaned, but slowed her ministrations. Instead, she kissed him, slowly, deeply, and passionately. When they broke for air, he stared at her in surprise. "I love you. You're patient, and gentlemanly, and... _perfect."_

"I love you. I want you to be ready for it."

"Even though I am..."

"No, you're not. You're still recovering from Takoba. Don't think I don't notice when you flinch away from me when I touch you." She looked down. "You're trying, and you're doing amazing. But, that's not the only reason. The night we do that is the night that I make you mine, and only mine."

"Of course-"

"As in you'll be my wife."

She blinked at him. "What?"

"There is a reason why I have been single for this long. I don't generally date around. I've had girlfriends, but as I said, they would only use me for the influence my name carries. I've only had sex once, and I thought that one was the one I'd spend the rest of my life with. Obviously that wasn't the case. Chi, I love you. I've never felt like this before. No woman has ever made me burn with desire and swell with pride like this. And...I've never felt so...possessive...of anyone in my life."

"Taka..."

"I want to make you mine. _All_ mine, forever. But, you have to be ready for it. It will mean that we will _commit_ to each other. You understand, right?"

"Yeah..."

"Good." He kissed her forehead, and she smiled.

"I'm sorry for pushing."

"Don't apologize. I want you so much, but I will not take that step until you know that you want to spend the rest of your life with me, and you're ready for it."

"You are so good to me."

"I have to be. You deserve it."


	20. Chapter 20

**A/N - I'm sorry this is so late, and so short! I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

Haruhi watched as the twins played hide-and-seek with Satoshi. She giggled. It's ridiculous how well the two have taken to him. Kyoya approached her, sighing. Plopping next to her, he groaned.

"What happened?"

"I told her."

She blinked at him, realizing what he was talking about. " _Oh."_

"Yeah. It just slipped out."

"What did she say?"

"It pretty much caught her off guard."

"Of course she was caught off guard. She just got into a relationship with Mori and you confessed to her."

"Well, I got friend-zoned. But, it doesn't matter anymore. I feel so much better now. Like, a weight was lifted from my shoulders. Now, I can focus on catching Takoba."

"You know we have our ball coming up."

"I'm aware. Since we have practically invited the man, we need to tighten up security. He's planning something, and I don't know what. So, _you_ specifically need to be on high-alert."

"I get it. Honey-senpai has been teaching me to defend myself, but I don't know why I need to prepare myself."

"Takoba is unpredictable, so he could be targeting everyone close to Chihiro just to get to her."

"Oh. Do you think she's coming to the ball?"

"Knowing Mori, he'd bring her."

"Even with the risks?"

"Especially so. He doesn't want to leave her alone. But on top of that, he doesn't want to lock her away because of him, even though it may be a foolish decision."

"Then, what do you think he should do?"

"Honestly, leave her here. But, it would be unfair to her. We'll figure out the countermeasures for Takoba."

"You okay, senpai?"

"I'm perfectly fine. My heart hurts a bit, but time will heal it. I'm just glad that I didn't lose her."

"If you need someone to talk to, I'm here."

"Thank you, Haruhi. That means a lot."

* * *

The week went by without much problem. The couple took tours, and went shopping, which made Chihiro worry that she was over-stepping her bounds when Mori paid for everything. Granted he assured her that she was fine. However, by the end of the week, she realized how much she missed everyone, especially her children. So, the drive back home made her restless. Evidently, Mori had driven to their hotel. He thought it was smarter compared to having to wait for their ride.

"The host club is holding a ball," Mori was saying. "I was hoping you would be my date."

Chihiro blinked at him, a blush starting to paint her cheeks. "A-Are you sure? I'm certain that your fans wouldn't take too kindly to it. And, doesn't the club have strict rules on dating?"

He smiled. "Kyoya created that rule to minimize any dispute between the guests. It's more of a suggestion than a rule."

"Okay..."

"And I have a completely selfish reason."

"Oh?"

"I want to show you off."

"T-Takashi!"

"Not to Kyoya. While this is meant for the guests, we're also expecting them to bring their families. My parents will be there, and I want to introduce us as a couple."

"Don't you think it's kind of soon?"

"Perhaps, but I want to spend the rest of my life with you. I want everyone to know it."

"O-Oh..." She felt her heart flutter.

"Do you want to wait?"

"N-No! I have no idea how to describe it, but somehow, that made me really happy."

He took her hand and interlocked their fingers, a toothy grin plastered on his face. He kiss her hand and kept it by his side. "I'm glad."

When they arrived home, they were greeted by the twins as they launched themselves into their arms. Hideo had thrown himself into Chihiro's arms while Hiroko was caught by Mori.

"Mama and Taka-tan are back!" Hiroko grinned.

"We missed you!" Hideo added.

"We missed you, too," Chihiro giggled. "Where is everyone?"

"Haru-tan is making lunch while everyone else is setting up for something."

"Oh? Do you know what it is?"

"Nope."

"Hmm..." She eyed her boyfriend who only looked as curious as she felt. "Alright, why don't you two take us to Haru-tan. We can surprise her."

"Yeah!"

They followed the twins through the house, surprised by how quickly they memorized the layout.

"You know, they could be at school, preparing for the ball," Mori said.

"That's is very possible. But, wouldn't Haruhi be taking part in that?"

"Not all the time."

When they arrived to the kitchen, they found Haruhi preparing three plates of food, she humming softly to herself. It was a wonder how no one realized that she was a girl. Every single bit of her was feminine, and it made Chihiro want to laugh.

"I hope there's enough for us," Chihiro said, causing her best friend to nearly drop the serving spoon. When she spun around to look at the two, there was sheer surprise and excitement on her face.

"You're home!" And she lunged for a hug, knocking the older of the two onto the floor.

"Hey, Haru."

Said girl giggled and then looked up at the university student. "Welcome home, Mori-senpai."

He smiled, and leaned down to pet her head. "Thanks."

* * *

The group sat in the garden, Chihiro and Mori sipping on tea and a few sandwiches while Haruhi and the twins ate their lunch.

"So, I was right, everyone is prepping for that ball Takashi told me about."

"Yeah. I decided to stay behind and watch the twins. Tamaki-senpai wanted to bring them along, but everyone would be to busy to keep an eye on them."

"Sounds fair."

"How was your week off?"

"Pretty good. We spent a lot of time going for walks. First day, we ran into some kids from my school."

"Really? How'd that go?"

"They didn't get beat up."

"That...good?"

"Oh, no, they were assholes. I just didn't beat the hell out of them. Taka wanted to, though."

"I bet. But, I'm glad that you look well-rested."

"I feel well rested. Now, I want to seize the day."

"What do you want to do?"

"Watch a movie. All of us. Then, you can cuddle with Tamaki."

The blush that painted her face made the couple laugh, and Chihiro could only tease her more.

"Chi, you're so mean."

"I'm mean because I love you, hon. But, seriously. Make a move. If you don't, we'll pull the same trick you did on us."

"You wouldn't..."

"You seem to underestimate my abilities and cunning, Miss Fujioka."

She paled, realizing that she wasn't kidding. "Fine, I'll make the first move. Just so you don't drag the twins into this."

"Oh, it'll be Kyoya, Mori and I that come up with it."

"You really could be a Hitachiin, you know that?"

She only grinned. That was a very bad sign.


	21. Author's Note

**Hello everyone! I'm sorry I haven't been updating any of my stories as frequently as I'd like, but I have been working on a book that I would like to publish. So, I am putting all of my stories on a short hiatus. Only until I've gotten to a good point with my book. While I won't be updating, it doesn't mean that I will stop working on each of my stories. I will still try to write out a few chapters to make up for this little break. My deepest apologies, and I hope that you all will continue to follow my works when I return.**

 **Kisses~**

 **-orchestrafangirl**

 **P.S. - This author's note will be present in all of my incomplete stories.**


End file.
